Missing Part of Me
by LadyCizzle
Summary: After Ianto Jones has an accident he meets a handsome stranger named Jack Harkness who turns out to also be his savior, changing his life forever and perhaps, maybe for the better.
1. Chapter 1

So I know I haven't posted in a while and but I've been writing like crazy. So crazy in fact that I have decided to purge my computer of all my unposted stories. In doing this I hope to clear my mind and maybe find something fresh and new to write about. I hope no one minds because if they do it might make me sad. Psych, anyways go on and read the story and I hope you enjoy it.

Title: Missing Part of Me. This is the first time I've written them out of the Torchwood fantasy and placed them in reality.

Pairings: Jack/Ianto of course

Warnings: Since there is no such thing as Torchwood there is no such things as warnings although I must warn you this is slash.

Now, on with the story

**

* * *

Chapter One**

Ianto Jones stood in the hallway of his flat bracing himself before he entered. It had been a long day at the company and all he wanted to do was go home and relax in the embrace of his fiancée Lisa.

Fiancée. The word alone six months ago would have made his lips curl in small smile and now, not so much. It wasn't as if he didn't love her because he did but he couldn't lie and say that the last six months weren't horrible because they were. If it wasn't his family stressing him with questions about the wedding it was Lisa urging him to pick a wedding date which he had yet to set. This alone made Lisa even more agitated then she already was and it was causing a strain on their relationship.

That's why he called earlier that day, telling her that he had an important announcement to make. She didn't know it but he had decided on a wedding date, the fourth of May, the date of their first date. He knew that she would be happy, not only because he picked a date but he picked on that had sentimental value.

He finally made his way to the front door and found it already open. Pushing it slightly, he walked inside and threw his wallet, cell phone and jacket on the counter top. Nervousness flooded his system as he gripped his tie again in an effort to loosen it. He started making his way towards the back room only to see Lisa coming out of the bedroom pulling a suitcase across the hardwood floor. She jacket hung loosely in her other arm and she seemed as though she was in a hurry, only stopping abruptly when she realized that he was standing there looking at her. A guilty look plastered her face as she looked up at him before her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Ianto you're home early."

"I shouldn't be seeing as it's after six." Ianto replied dryly as Lisa eyes wandered from but never looking directly at him. He looked around the room and to see that everything looked the same but at the same time, things were missing. Nearly all the pictures that were hanging on the wall were gone and the threw that Lisa had brought less than three weeks ago, the one that matched the drapes perfectly, had disappeared also.

"Sorry" Lisa finally managed to stutter as the handle on the suitcase fell out of her hand and onto the floor, "Look Ianto I-"

"Lisa where are you going? I didn't know that you were schedule for a trip."

"I wasn't Ianto."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving" she said quickly when she finally looked up at him. "I wanted to do this before you got home."

"No shit-"

Lisa continued talking as if he didn't say anything. "Time got away from as I was constantly debating if I should leave or not but as you can see, I've clearly decided."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Ianto-"

"What the fuck Lisa." Ianto continued to yell as if she didn't try to interrupt him. "After everything we've been through you were going to leave without even so much as a simple goodbye."

"I was going to call as soon as I got to my parent's house, I swear."

"And that makes it so much better."

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me" she snapped back, voice rising higher than his. "You're making this hard for me."

"Because leaving without saying a word would have been so much easier for me."

"Please just calm down and lets talk this out like adults."

"Are you serious? How can you be considered an adult when you were about to sneak off without telling me.

"I'm sorry Yan, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I know we were supposed to get married and start a family together."

"So what's changed, Lisa? Why can't we still have that if we both want it?"

"Are you kidding me? Ianto we may want a lot of things and up until recently I thought they were the same but they aren't" she whispered as she clung her jacket closer to her body.

"Lisa I-" Ianto tried to reply strongly but couldn't help the sound of his voice crackling just a bit. His head was spinning at the words she were saying to him. How could he not want the same thing as her, he loved her…right.

"Don't say it… just don't say it. Six months ago you proposed to me in this very room and I said yes. I said yes thinking I finally found my prince but it's been six months and I can't even get you set a date. It's as if you're deliberately waiting to set one because deep down inside you want me to change my mind."

"Lisa please, you can't do this to me…to us; not after everything we've been through." Ianto begged moving closer to Lisa, hands stretched out in hopes of pulling her into his embrace but she refused to move but instead bended down to grab the handle of her bag instead.

She only looked at him holding back tears that threatened to fall from her face. Lisa refused to cry over her heartache, she had cried too many tears and she physically didn't think that she could anymore.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you I'm doing this to save you."

"How the hell does you leaving me save me?"

"Because I can't be with you knowing that in the end it will all be in vain; that you will eventually become unhappy with me because I'm not really what you want."

Ianto could find himself saying anything at Lisa's revelation but instead found himself more angry than sad. After all that he'd done for her, never denying her anything since the three years that they've been together and it was like she was spitting in his face. He wrapped his hand so tightly around his keys that the outside of his knuckles were turning white and scratching the inside of his hand.

"Ianto…Ianto…Yan-"

The sound of Lisa calling him by a nickname made him snap out of his thoughts. How dare she call him that after all that she just told him. "Don't call me that."

"What?"

"I said don't fucking call me that." he spat again. "I hate it when my mother calls me that and I hate it when you call me that." His glare seemed to penetrate further into Lisa's skull as his own tears ran down his face.

"Please don't be like this."

"Be like what" he screamed so loudly that walls themselves seemed to shake. "Be upset that the first woman that I've every loved was trying to leave me before I came home from work. Or should I be upset that you didn't even try to talk to be about the problems that we were having before you made your decision. Well I'm sorry but I have a right to be like this dammit. I have a right to be upset."

She couldn't restrain them anymore and the tears that she had been holding back freely slid down her face. Lisa hadn't wanted to upset him but deep down she knew that it was for the best. That even if he didn't see it yet, he would and maybe in the future he would thank her. It would take time to get to that level but for now she could take being the bad guy if it meant them both happiness in the future.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it" Ianto seethed as he backed away from Lisa and made his way over to the door. He needed to get away from her and he needed to do it fast. "May fourth."

Lisa looked up at her once lover with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"I set the date for the wedding" he whispered as he gripped the door handle tighter. "That's why I called you earlier to tell you. I picked that date because-"

"It was the date of our first date." she finished for him. Knowing that he had gone through and picked a date made her question her decision about leaving. It made the tears come down faster and her heart ache even more.

"I'm sorry." she cried as Ianto gave her one last look before he walked out. The door slammed behind him and she stood for only a second before her legs gave way beneath her and she crumbled to the floor.

Ianto couldn't bring himself say anything else as he slammed the door behind him and briskly walked down the hall.

Lisa…leaving…him.

The more he thought about it the angrier he became and he soon found himself behind the wheel of his vehicle driving way above the permitted speed limit. Ianto didn't seem to care though, he didn't have anymore to lose. A hand reached up to wipe away the tears that were steadily falling down his face but that didn't help much. The tears kept coming down anyways.

Because his eyes were so full of tears and blurry, he didn't notice the car running the red light and coming towards him at full speed. All he could see were the bright headlights that seemed to be headed for his direction. It was in this moment that time itself seemed slowed down as the runaway car slammed right into the passenger side of Ianto's car, causing him to swerve and crash the driver side into lamppost.

Pain radiated through his body as his head jerked backwards. Airbags exploded on impact, covering his face and semi-smothering him in the process. The glass in the window shattered and he could feel shards of it sliding into his face; allowing blood to trickle down the side of his face. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he found himself unable to breath or even move for that matter.

"Shit."

The sound of the panicked voice brought Ianto out of his thoughts as he tried to open his eyes. His attempts were partially rewarded because the only thing that he could see what the outline of a man's body in front of his car.

"Fuck…fuck." the voice shouted again, this time pulling on the handle of the door trying to pull it open.

It was then that Ianto tried to open his mouth to say something but he found he couldn't. He could hear the man running away from his car and it wasn't long before the sound of a car pulling off was heard. The excruciating pain became to much for Ianto to bear and he succumbed to the open arm of darkness.

He never heard another car pull up beside him and pull open the passenger side door, using every ounce of strength he had. He didn't hear the man's panicked cries as he slashed the airbags open for them to deflate before reaching over to cut the seatbelt apart. Ianto never felt the man gently but quickly pull him out of his crushed car and lower him softly to the ground. He never felt the soft whispers in his ears telling him that everything was going to be okay because if he had he probably would have believed him.

* * *

I hope you guys didn't forget that I am the queen of cliffhangers. I also hoped that you guys liked it and there will be more to come. Peace out


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Not really in the mood to bore you with details from my life so I thought I just let you jump right into the second chapter. It's not like you mind, do you because if you do I'd be happy to discuss them. Nah, you don't care. Anyways enough talking and onward to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show do you think it would have ended the way it did. I don't think so. Go on to chapter two.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The first thing he noticed was the pain in his head that traveled all the way down his body. He fluttered his eyelids only to find that they hurt too but he still could open them. His vision was blurry at first but he was able to see white tiles and that was all.

Confusion clouded his mind as he opened his mouth to speak but found his mouth to be very dry.

"Hey there, you're awake."

Ianto turned over to see a strange man standing by his side pressing the button on a remote. He then looked down to see himself lying in a bed making him come to the realization that he was in the hospital.

"Wa…ter."

"Oh right." the man laughed as he moved over the other side of the bed and came back with a pitcher of water and a glass. He filled the glass with a small amount of water and brought it to Ianto's lips.

Ianto graciously took the water, pleased that it appeared to be working; his mouth no longer feeling as dry as it was before. He moved his head out of the way to signal the man that he was done drinking and was happy that the man seemed to understand.

"What happened?" he finally found himself asking the strange man standing beside him. The man did nothing but continue to smile, happiness radiating from his face.

"Well it appears that you were in a car accident."

"A what?"

"Car accident and I just so happened to be the one that saved you."

"Car accident…I was in a car accident."

"Yep and did I forget to mention that I saved you."

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry, I'll page the doctor for you."

Ianto didn't ask anything else as he continued to watch the stranger smile at him again before pressing a button on the remote. As he watched he couldn't help the sudden warm feeling that started to fill his stomach every time the man smiled at him.

_"Must be the medication." _he thought to himself as his mind still tried to wrap around the fact that he was in an car accident and apparently saved by the man standing in front of him. A man that he'd never met before, yet he had been there waiting for him to wake up while Lisa was no where to be found.

His mind immediately went to thoughts of Lisa. Where was she and why wasn't she the one in the room with him when he woke up instead of this stranger. He opened his mouth to say something when a man briskly entered the room wearing a white lab coat. Ianto automatically knew that the man was his doctor.

"Ah, good to see you're finally awake."

"What do you mean finally?" Ianto struggled to ask the doctor.

"Well you've been unconscious for four days." the doctor smirked as he walked over to the bed and began checking Ianto's vital signs. "Honestly didn't think that you were ever going to wake up."

"Four days…what, I mean-"

"Unidentified victim of a hit and run accident, brought to the A&E Wednesday night. Suffered from only three broken ribs, some of them bruised, some lacerations on the face from the broken glass, and some head trauma. Can't say how much head trauma though because you weren't awake to tell me anything."

"Doctor can you please slow down at bit." Ianto finally replied as he tried to wrap his mind around all the doctor was saying. He had been in a car accident four days ago. "I was in a car accident."

"That's what I said didn't I" the doctor replied, seemingly annoyed by Ianto's question. "Now can you please tell me your name."

"Ianto Jones."

"Alright Mr. Jones, can you tell me anything that you remember."

"Um…no I don't think I can. The last thing I remember was going to work Wednesday morning and nothing else."

"So you're telling me that can't remember anything that happened after Wednesday morning."

"Yes that's what I'm telling you."

"Okay then are you in any pain."

"Um not really but my chest hurts a little."

"That's from the broken ribs but I'll have you know that it's healing nicely. I'll just up the meds." The doctor replied, softly touching Ianto's chest trying to examine it. "I'll also have you know that you were very lucky. Your friend Jack told me that the accident looked pretty bad.

"So his name is Jack then is it."

"Yeah it is, I take it he hasn't told you yet but you should be thankful that he stopped and pulled you out of the car."

"I very grateful indeed." Ianto smiled as he looked back up at the doctor. He couldn't believe that man, Jack had come to his rescue to save him, even though they didn't know each other.

"Well then, I'm done for now but I'll be back later to run some more test to see how you're really doing." the doctor smiled as he moved away from Ianto's bed and towards the door. "Oh and by the way, the name's Dr. Harper."

Ianto didn't say anything as he watched Dr. Harper leave the room and at the same time he left, Jack choose that moment to re-enter the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was surprised because he hadn't even realized that Jack had left the room.

"So what did the doctor say, are you going to be alright."

"He say's that I'm going to be fine but he wants to do some more tests on me."

"Well that's great." Jack smiled as he sat down in the chair at the foot of Ianto's bed, sipping from his coffee. "I'm happy."

"The name's Ianto Jones by the way."

"Jack Harkness. Welsh are you?"

"Yes I am" Ianto blushed, "How could you tell?"

"I'd recognize those beautiful Welsh vowels anywhere."

Ianto blushed again as he reached over and grabbed Jack's hand, immediately feeling that warm feeling again. "I want to thank you for what you did."

"It's was nothing, really."

"You saved my life, I don't think that counts as nothing."

"It's not as if the car was about to blow up or anything." Jack shrugged as he continued to drink from his cup. "All I did was yank open the door, slice open the airbag, and pulled you out. No big deal."

"Well it's a big deal to me and I want to thank you."

"Okay then, you're welcome. I would kindly do it again."

"Let's hope nothing like this every happens again." Ianto grinned as he tried to sit up but regretted once a sharp pain radiated through his chest.

Jack sensed that Ianto was hurt and put his coffee down as he rushed to Ianto's side and forced him to lay back down. "I don't think you're ready to sit up yet."

"I didn't know you were a doctor."

"Well I'm not but I could be if you really wanted me too." Jack winked as his hand moved from Ianto's chest and trailed down his arm until he reached his hand. He inhaled sharply at the feel of the man's skin against his again and marveled at how soft it felt even after all the man had gone through.

Chills soared through Ianto's body as soon as Jack's hand landed on his. He couldn't explain it but it was a feeling that he'd never felt before. Even Lisa never made him feel the way that he felt in this particular moment.

"I should go." Jack suddenly said, the warm feeling ending as soon as Jack let go of his hand and made his way towards the door.

"Why did you save me?"

"What?" Jack asked, turning around before he had a chance to leave the room. He really wasn't prepared to answer the question.

"I said why did you save me?" Ianto asked again, this time looking up and staring directly in Jack's eyes. "You didn't have to. You could have called for help and then left but you didn't. You pulled me out of that car, rode in the ambulance with me, and stayed by my side for four days when you didn't even know my name. Why?"

"I don't know" Jack shrugged, "When I saw you in trouble I knew I had to help you and even after help arrived I couldn't leave you. I don't know, it was just something about you that captivated me and I couldn't let it go until I knew that you would be okay."

Ianto opened his mouth to respond but found he couldn't say anything. The more he spent time in Jack's presence the more he was intrigued by him. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Jack gave him when they touched" Thank you Jack"

"No problem. Look maybe you should get some sleep, you are probably tired after all this stimulation."

"But I've been asleep for four days."

"Still, I think you need to rest." Jack replied again as walked back to the bed and placed a kiss on Ianto's forehead. "Please Yan, do it for me."

Hearing Jack call him the name he despised didn't make him upset at all. In fact the feeling of warmth radiating through his entire body this time and he couldn't stop it. It was then that he realized that he really didn't want too.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Ianto finally asked weakly. He could feel the medicine that Dr. Harper had given him flowing through his body. Maybe Jack was right, he needed to sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Okay"

Ianto closed his eyes and the sounds of Jack leaving the room was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep again.

A few hours later Ianto woke again and found that he was not alone in the room but someone was there holding his hand. He opened his eyes and hoped that it was Jack in the room like he promised he would be but instead he found that it was in fact Lisa holding his hand.

"Ianto thank God."

"Lisa-"

"I was so worried about you Ianto." she cried as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "I couldn't believe what happened."

"I see you finally came to see me."

"Of course I came to see you, why wouldn't I"

"You weren't here when I woke up."

"I just got here about ten minutes ago." Lisa explained, releasing her hold on Ianto. "Dr. Harper called me after you woke up the first time. I'm still your emergency contact, remember."

"Of course I remember that but-"

"But what?"

"How come you weren't here when I woke up, where were you."

"Ianto-"

"The doctor said the accident was four days ago and I was unconscious only to wake up and find a strange man in my room and you not here." Ianto seethed at this fiancée, angry that she wasn't the first person he saw when he woke up. "In fact you just got here so I ask where were you?"

"I was in London" she finally answered, moving away from Ianto and towards the other side of the room. "I was in London staying with my parents."

"And why pre tell were in London?"

"Ianto how much do you remember about the night of the accident."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please just tell me."

"Nothing." Ianto admitted, "I don't remember anything about that night. The last thing I remember is getting ready for work that morning."

"So you don't remember anything from that night."

"That what I said didn't I so can you please tell me why you were in London when I needed you."

"Because…because we had an argument and I left. Well actually you left before I did but I still left the flat."

"Why were we fighting?"

"Because-"

"Because what." Ianto asked, "Please, you have to tell me."

"Because I called off the engagement." she replied getting up from her chair and walking towards the window.

_"I'm not doing this to hurt you I'm doing this to save you."_

"You said you were trying to save me." Ianto whispered as the words sunk in, chunks of the night started to play in his head. He still couldn't remember the entire night but he was remembering some of it.

"What?"

"You thought your leaving would save me instead of hurt me."

"Yes I did say that. Are you remembering what happened that night."

"No, just a little but you left; you left me and now I want you to leave."

"Ianto-"

"What you told me, everything you said needs to be sorted properly and to do that I need you to leave."

"Yan please you have to understand-" she tried to plead with him only to be interrupted.

"I told you not to call me that." he snapped at her, sitting up even though it pained him to do so, "And I told you to leave; you had no problem with doing that before."

"Fine, I'll leave but we need to talk."

"And we will, eventually but not today."

"I brought you some clothes and personal items for later." Lisa whispered, "Thought they might be useful."

"Thank-you."

Lisa said nothing else as she grabbed her purse from the chair and grabbed the handle of the door, stopping briefly to give Ianto a apologetic look. When he said nothing, she opened the door and left the injured man alone. It wasn't long after Lisa left when Jack came back into the room this time empty handed but with an apologetic look on his face.

"You weren't here like I promised." Ianto immediately said before Jack even had a chance to sit down. "You said you'd be here and you weren't."

"I was here but then your fiancée Lisa came so I thought I'd leave you two alone."

"Ex."

"I'm sorry, what?

"Ex, Lisa is my ex-fiancée now. Apparently we broke up the night of the accident."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't remember anything from that night and she didn't tell me why so I still have no idea."

"Hopefully it will come to you."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Ianto sighed as he rested his head on his pillow once more. "I don't think I want it to though."

"You say that now but you will want to remember it eventually."

"I'm so tired."

"Then go back to sleep Yan-"

"What did you call me."

"Yan." Jack repeated as he got up from the foot of the bed. "Thought I shorten it up a bit but if you don't like it-"

"No, I mean I usually hate it when people call me that but not with you. I kind of like it when you call me that."

"Anything I can do to make you smile is all my pleasure." Jack grinned as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on Ianto's lips. He didn't know why he did it but he couldn't help himself, he needed to be closer to younger man.

"Jack-"

"Yes."

"Thank-you." Ianto smiled as he closed his eyes and felt himself drifting back to sleep; this time with thoughts of Jack on his mind instead of Lisa.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I've never been in a car accident before but I know who I would want to save me if I were in one. Is that appropriate to say. Whatever dudes, until next time: Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: I'm back. Did you doubt I wouldn't be. If you did shame on you and if you didn't, well that makes you very trusting people. Anyways once again not going to bore you with boring details of my boring life so I'll let you get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It was a four days later when Dr. Harper finally released Ianto from the hospital. A series of tests and cat-scans showed that Ianto was recovered enough to go home but had to come back in few weeks for a check-up which he fully agreed to.

Ianto was ecstatic to finally be going home, even happier that Jack was taking him. Since waking up four days earlier Jack, being true to his word, was there for Ianto's entire stay in the hospital making sure that he was okay when he wasn't at work. He even offered to take Ianto back to his flat when the doctor said he was fit to be released saying that he wanted to make sure he arrived home okay.

"Thank you." Ianto smiled as Jack helped him into the passenger side of the car. "It seems I've been saying that to you a lot lately."

"No problem, glad I could help."

"But really you didn't-"

"I know Ianto but I wanted too."

"I get that I do but it just, you've been doing so much for me already and I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage."

"And you're not." Jack replied placing a comforting hand on Ianto's, "I'm doing this because I want too and besides, I like taking care of you."

"I am a grown man Jack, I don't need you to take of me."

"I didn't say you weren't, I just said I like taking care of you. Is that so bad?"

Ianto opened his mouth to say something but lost all words when Jack gave him a kiss on the side of the cheek before putting the car into gear. He didn't why he let Jack kiss him the way that he did but he knew he didn't want him to stop, ever."

"So Jack, tell me more about yourself."

"What is you want to know?"

"Something."

"Let's see…I'm thirty-two, I work in an office where I'm kinda the boss, well I'm the only person who works there, and I'm an all around nice guy. Anything else."

"Yeah like where exactly are you from, if you don't mind telling me. I mean, with an accent like yours you have to be from the States maybe."

"Sexy and smart, I like that in a man." Jack grinned, "Yes I'm from America, Midwest to be exact but my family moved here when I was sixteen; been here every since."

"Your entire family."

"Yeah. Mom, dad, and a younger brother."

"And may I ask why?"

"Dad was a military man so when he was stationed somewhere new we had no choice but to follow."

"Must have been hard for you, I mean moving to a new country and all."

"Not really. Jack shrugged, "England wasn't the first country I was forced to move too so the transition wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Ever thought about going back."

"Yeah when I was younger but not any more. I realized that my life is here now and I never want to leave it behind, especially not now."

"And why is that?"

"Because I met someone that I really want to get to know." Jack winked as he pulled into the parking space outside of Ianto's flat.

Ianto himself just blushed as he opened the door to get out of the car and got his things from the backseat. He didn't have his possessions long before they were snatched from him by Jack himself.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"What does it look like; I'm carrying your things for you."

"Jack I can do it myself."

"I know but humor me, please."

Ianto rolled his eyes but said nothing and made his way to his flat. It wasn't long before the two of them were standing in front of his door. He slightly hesitated a little when he realized that Jack would be coming inside of his apartment, a place he hadn't been inside since his accident. In fact, he wasn't sure if he wanted Jack to come in at all.

"I don't have to go in you know."

To Ianto, it seemed as though Jack could see his hesitation and he couldn't help but feel bad about it. After all Jack had done for him, this is how he was treating him. Grabbing Jack's hand, he opened the door and pulled Jack inside.

"Nice place." Jack grinned as he dropped Ianto's bag to the floor and walked further inside.

"Thank-you." Ianto smirked as he walked around the place himself. He could tell that there were some things missing from the flat signaling that Lisa must have taken her things. The only things that were left from her were a few pictures on the mantle of the two of them together. "If it seems a little bare I think it's because Lisa came and got the rest of her things but I can't be sure."

"Oh."

"You can sit down if you like."

"Thank- you."

"Would you like something to drink, some tea perhaps."

"Um not really a tea fan but if you have some coffee-"

"Coming right up."

Jack laughed as Ianto made his way towards the kitchen. Taking a seat, he picked up one of the magazines that were laid on the table and began flipping through it. He could hear the sounds of the coffee machine being used and it wasn't long before Ianto came back with two fresh cups of coffee.

"I don't know how you like you so I made you my own special blend."

"Anyway you make is fine with me." Jack grinned as he sipped from his mug. "Damn Ianto, this is you special blend."

"Do you like it?" Ianto shyly asked, taking a sip out of his own mug. He'd been told on many occasions that his coffee making skills were quite good but for some reason Jack's opinion mattered to him.

"Like it, I love it. Everything you do is so amazing it makes me wonder what you're like in bed."

Ianto spit out the coffee that he had in his mouth back into his cup as Jack finished his sentence. He couldn't stop the blush that crept onto his face as he excused himself and walked back to the kitchen. He didn't know why but Jack had a way of making his heart beat faster and blush harder than he ever had before. Not to mention the raging hard-on he received just by looking at him.

Jack realized the error of his mistake and immediately ran towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Jack apologized as soon as he walked into the kitchen, "Sometimes I get carried away-"

"No Jack, it's quite alright; you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah I do, I shouldn't have said that to you especially after what you've been through."

"You mean with Lisa."

"Yes with Lisa but not just with Lisa, the whole accident, and being in the hospital on the verge of death. Maybe it's made you vulnerable and you are looking for someone to just be there for you, I just shouldn't be trying to take advantage of you."

"So are you saying that you want to take advantage of me?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"It's a simple yes or no answer Jack." Ianto smirked as he turned around to see Jack fiddling with his thumbs and looking quite adorable. "So I'll ask you again; do you want to take advantage of me?"

"Yes I do." Jack finally admitted, hanging his head down low. "I know it's wrong of me after everything you've been through but I can't help it. Ever since that night I saved you you're all that I've been able to think about and-"

"Jack."

"Yeah Ianto."

"Shut-up."

Jack really didn't have a choice in the matter when Ianto grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It took Jack a moment to register what was going on before he wrapped his hands around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer while Ianto's hands made their way to his hair, roughly pulling it.

Listening to Jack stutter and play with hands drove Ianto to the edge, causing him to throw caution into the wind. Somewhere it clicked inside that he wanted to kiss Jack, feel Jack against him, inside of him. In every aspect and way, he wanted Jack and from the feel of things Jack wanted him too.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before Jack pulled away to catch his breath and calm himself down. He smiled at the sound of Ianto's heavy breathing and redden face. "Ianto what are you doing."

"I like you Jack; for what reason I don't know but I do so I decided to do something about it."

"So have you ever-"

"Have I ever what Jack, been with a guy before?" Ianto finished for Jack, "Well I have sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Back when I was in Uni, before I met Lisa, I met this guy Scott and dated him for a few months. We fooled around a bit, even went on a couple of dates but it never went that far."

"So you've never-"

"No, I've never had sex with another guy before-" Ianto blushed as he pulled away. "-but I'm guessing you have."

"Quite a few times in fact but let's not talk about that. What I want to talk about is how you feel about this, me and you."

"Almost two weeks ago I was engaged to be married and now I'm not," Ianto replied, grabbing Jack's hand and wrapping their fingers together, "But I do know that since I've met you I've wanted nothing more than to get to know you and find out why in the hell I'm so attracted to you."

"Didn't you know Yan, every one is attracted to me."

"You're probably right about that but they aren't important to me, you are. You saved me Jack whether you know it or not and I have a feeling in more ways than one."

"So tell me what you want Ianto? Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"I want to take things slow and see where they lead. I want to get to know the man known as Jack Harkness and I want you to get to know the real me. That's all I want."

"I think I'd want that too." Jack grinned as he pulled Ianto into another breath taking kiss. Just like the last time, Jack pulled away when he couldn't breath anymore. "Let's go on a date."

"Excuse me, a what?"

"You want to take this slow and get to know each other better, right."

"Yeah-"

"Then what better way to do then to go on a date." Jack smirked as he planted small kisses on Ianto's neck, "A nice romantic date at that. How does that sound?"

Ianto thought about that idea of him and Jack alone at a nice restaurant enjoying each other's company. The idea alone brought a smile to his face and surrounded him with warm feelings. "It sounds nice."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a hurry. After Jack officially asked Ianto out on a date he decided to leave and let Ianto get some rest, even though Ianto hissed that he was fine. Jack didn't care, however, and wouldn't leave until Ianto took his medication and got into the bed.

Ianto got into bed without any further argument and it wasn't long before he found himself asleep. The sleep didn't last very long as the sound of knocking at his door woke him up.

"Keep your trousers on I'm coming." Ianto mumbled as he made his way to the door. He swung open the door and quite surprised to see him mother and father standing in the hallway. His mother wasted no time in pulling him into a hug and kissing him on his cheek before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Mum, Tad what are you doing here?" Ianto winced as he back away and let his parents into the flat.

"What are we doing here?" his mother screeched as she pulled him into a hug again. "We come back from a two week cruise vacation to the Greek Islands, which was lovely by the way, to hear from our little boy's fiancée that he was in a near fatal accident and in a coma for four days and you want to know what we're doing here."

"Mum I'm fine."

"You're not fine till I say you're fine." his mother hissed and pulled him over to the sofa pushing him down on it. "What did the doctor say?"

"Mum-"

"Best answer your mother son if you know what's good for you."

"Everything's fine, just wants me to take it easy for a bit and come back in a week for a check-up."

"Well take it easy you shall because I'm going to be here for as long as you need me."

"But I don't need you, the doctor says I'm going to be okay."

"I don't trust anything that doctor says."

"You don't even know him-"

"I know that he's a fake if you ask me. What kind of doctor lets his patient leave the hospital after only four days."

"A doctor who knows what he's doing and who has far more worse patients to take care of than me." Ianto hissed as he stood up from the chair and pushed past his mother. "And I don't need a baby-sitter, I'm a grown man."

"I don't care what you are someone needs to be here to take care of you just in case something happens."

"Gwendolyn-"

"What Darren?"

"Maybe you should Ianto decide whether he wants somewhere here to take care of him." he answered, "He is old enough to look after himself and if he says he's fine then I believe him."

"Good for you but what about me and my nerves. You think I'm not going to worry about my son in this condition."

"It's okay to worry but it's not okay to smother, he's going to be fine here by himself."

"And what if he's not?"

"Then he'll call for someone to help if he needs to." Darren replied as he looked over at his son who seemed to tired to finish the argument. "You need to trust him."

Gwendolyn looked at her husband and finally realized that the fight was over. Maybe her son didn't need her to hover over him while he healed but it still wouldn't stop her from worrying. "Fine." she sighed, "I'll leave you be but if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"I will I promise."

"You better or there will be hell to pay Ianto Jones."

"Tell me something I don't know." Ianto smirked, kissing his mother on the cheek and leading towards the door. She didn't struggle as she was being lead out but Ianto could tell that she wanted to resist and stay for a bit longer which he wouldn't mind if he wasn't still sleepy from the medication. Nevertheless, his mother and father excused themselves from the flat leaving Ianto alone once again to get some rest.

* * *

Okay I know what you're thinking, they're moving entirely too fast but what can I say. When it's right it's right and it's my story so I can write it anyway I want to. So until next time people Peace across the world.

P.S. Just wanted to let you all know that I am working on a remix of COE which is going to be awesome. Don't know when it will be up but I promise you it will be soon and you will love it. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: I'm back and I want to say thanks to everyone enjoying this story. I love that you love it and overall it just makes me happy. And because of this love I know you will not throw stones at me if I don't update for a while because I plan to be busy. How you plan for business I don't know but I know I will be. Hopefully I'll be updating next week but I can't make any promises. Still, you can go ahead and enjoy chapter four while you wait for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Ianto Jones was a nervous wreck. It had been an entire week since he arrived home from the hospital and everything was going wonderfully. His job gave him leave to come back when his doctor allowed him too. His family were checking up on him every now and then, making sure they gave him his space and Lisa hadn't stopped by once to talk to him. All in all his recovery was going by fairly smoothly until Jack called and asked him out on a date.

Sure they had made plans to go out on a date the day Ianto was released from the hospital but it was never official. To Ianto, the plans were merely a suggestion that could be dismissed at any time. To bad Jack was serious about the whole thing and called Ianto to tell him he'd found the perfect spot if he was still interested in going. Ianto, being true to his word, said yes without hesitation and now was in the middle of finding something to wear.

Currently he was holding up a pair of black trousers with a white silk shirt in front of a mirror trying to figure out what exactly to wear. It took a few more minutes of this for Ianto to finally pick out something to wear with just enough time to be ready before Jack came to pick him up. Sure enough as soon as Ianto tied his shoelace there was a sound of knocking at the door.

Nervous and excited, Ianto rushed to open the door and wasn't surprised to find Jack standing behind it with his hands behind his back. Jack was dressed quite nicely himself in a pair of charcoal trousers and a blue polo shirt. "You look nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jack smirked, his eyes glancing over what Ianto was wearing. A pair of black dress pants completed by a red dress shirt. The red shirt made Jack realize that red was definitely Ianto's color. He was memorized by his appearance that he almost forgot the gift that was behind his back. "Almost forgot, these are for you."

Ianto took the gift from Jack's hands, curious about why he was given them. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You brought me flowers."

"I thought you might like them, you know as a get well soon token." Jack replied, smiling sheepishly. "And I didn't know what else to bring."

"You didn't have to bring anything…but I appreciate the gesture." Ianto smiled back. It was then he realized that Jack was still outside his flat. "Oh how rude am I, please come in." moving aside to let Jack inside.

Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek before he walked inside. The place was the exact same since the last time he saw it but it looked a little different.

"Thanks." Ianto blushed, "Just let me put these in some water and then we can go."

Ianto walked away to find a vase for the flowers leaving Jack alone in the living area. Jack took the time to walk around the flat to get a better view than he had gotten last time. It was when he reached the mantle he realized what was missing; the pictures of Lisa were nowhere to be found. _"So maybe he is moving on." _Jack thought to himself

"So where are we going?" Ianto called out from the kitchen.

"A nice place that serves the worlds best pasta; you do like Italian right."

"I love it, how did you know?"

"Call it intuition." Jack laughed as Ianto came back to the living area with the flowers in a glass vase. "So you ready."

"Let me grab my jacket."

Ianto went back to his bedroom to get his things and soon came out with not only his jacket but his wallet and keys in his hand. Jack could only smile as he watched Ianto put on his jacket with ease and stuff his keys and wallet in his pocket. "Okay now I'm ready."

Jack didn't say anything, instead he walked over to Ianto and pulled him into a kiss. "Hope you don't mind." he smirked when he pulled away.

"As long as you keep kissing me like that then I know I won't." Ianto replied as he lead Jack outside of his flat

* * *

Getting into the car, the pair drove to a restaurant twenty minutes away from Ianto's flat. The place that Jack had suggested turned out to be a quietly restaurant owned by a husband and wife who had a love for Italian food.

Jack got out of the car first, quickly going to the passenger side to help Ianto out. He grabbed Ianto's hand and the two of them walked inside.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you." the young man at the front of the restaurant asked them when they came in.

"Reservation for two, under the name Harkness."

"Ahhh here we go." The maî·tre d' smiled as he grabbed two menu's and let Jack and Ianto to their table. "Here go your menus and a waiter will be with you soon. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No thank-you, we're fine." Jack answered. The maî·tre d' nodded his head and left the two men alone. Once the man was out of sight, Jack reached and grabbed Ianto's hand, placing it in his own. "So…are you enjoying yourself."

"If you must know I am. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I wanted this night to be special and I thought this would be the perfect place."

Ianto blushed, using his free hand to drink out of his water glass. "You know I was quite shocked when you called and asked me out." he replied when he put down his glass.

"Really, why. I asked you out the day I brought you home from the hospital."

"I know, I know but I didn't know if you meant it or not."

"Oh-"

"No what I mean is I didn't know you would want to go out with me this soon." Ianto quickly replied when he saw a glimmer of hurt in Jack eye's. "I thought it was going to be later on in the future, not almost a week later."

"Well I missed you these past couple of days and I wanted to see you."

"Me too."

It wasn't long before the waiter came to their table to take their orders. Along with a bottle of wine, Jack ordered rib-bye steak while Ianto on the other hand decided to go with a nice plate of spaghetti. The two drank, ate, and talked about their lives all while enjoying each others company.

* * *

Two hours passed when the couple decided to walk off their meal by going on a nice boardwalk outside the restaurant. It was also a great way for the wine to wear off in their system. To fill the time they began telling each other stories about their past. Currently Ianto was telling Jack an embarrassing story that happened to him when he was fifteen.

"So let me get this straight-" Jack laughed, holding on to the rail tighter, "you were arrested when you were fifteen for shoplifting…tampons. Ianto Jones is there something you want to tell me."

"Laugh if you must but it was a harmless mistake." Ianto hissed, "I was dared to steal a box of condoms but I got scared and went down the wrong aisle. It was then that I realized the store owner was following me so I grabbed the first thing I could and ran out."

"And you were caught."

"Yes I was."

"I bet that phone call was awkward."

"It was." Ianto smirked, "Especially if the person that answers the phone is your mother." The sound of Jack laughing harder at him caused Ianto to pout. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry but it is funny, it's very funny." Jack laughed.

"Now that I've told you something embarrassing about my past it's only fair that you tell me something about yours."

"Oh no no no, no embarrassing stories about me until our third date. Then I'll tell you all you need to know."

"So you think we're going to have a third date do you?"

"Well of course. I like you a lot and you like me don't you."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Then why wouldn't we make it to a third date."

"I was just making sure that you and I were on the same page." Ianto smirked. "And just to make sure that we are on the same page I like you too, a lot."

"That's really good to know." Jack smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ianto's and the two of them continued to walk down the boardwalk.

Another hour passed by the time Jack and Ianto made it back to Ianto's flat. The laughing and talking continued all the way up the stairs but both men were nervous as they got closer to the door. Ianto was scared about what he should do and Jack was trying to determine the same thing. They had such a good time together that neither one of them wanted the evening to end.

* * *

Finally the two of them were at Ianto's door trying to appear calm. "Would you like to come in." Ianto asked Jack as he played with his keys. It was a habit he picked up over the years whenever he was nervous about something. "I could make us some coffee."

"I would love to come in but I'm not going too."

"Why-"

"Because you know as well as I do that I'm not coming in just for coffee and I also know that you're not ready for that yet."

"I'm not some horny teenager Jack." Ianto huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "I think I know how to control myself in an adult manner."

"I never said you didn't." Jack replied, placing his hands on Ianto's arm. "I'm just saying that I don't want you to be tempted into doing something that you're not physically or emotionally ready for. Besides, you said you wanted to take things slow; I'm honoring your wishes."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to change your mind?"

"No there isn't."

"Oh really." Not wanting to take no for an answer, Ianto grabbed the side of Jack's face and pulled into a fierce kiss. The kiss made him realize that he really didn't want the night to end. It also made him wonder what else Jack could do with his tongue.

Jack found himself unable to resist, immediately giving into the kiss and kissing Ianto back with all he had. He knew that this was the type of kiss that could definitely lead to others things not classified as slow. Knowing this, he tried to get his mind to stop but his body was the one in control.

"Still think I can't change your mind." Ianto asked when he pulled away. His lips were chapped and his face flushed but it was the best kiss he had ever had.

Jack knew his mind was changed before Ianto even kissed him but he wanted to do the right thing by respecting Ianto's previous request. Even if that meant not going into the apartment. "Come on Yan you're killing me here. I just want to do what you asked me too."

"Alright, alright fine. You're right, I'm not ready for this physically but trust me Mr. Harkness my emotions are completely in order."

"Ianto-"

"I want you Jack, I want you tonight and I don't think I'm going to take no for an answer."

Jack didn't a chance to respond as Ianto pulled him into another kiss. "If you're sure-"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Ianto hardly had a chance to unlock his door before Jack kissed him and pushed them both inside. They tumbled to the floor, Jack on top, still engaged in their kiss. Pulling themselves up from the floor, they started making their way towards the bedroom when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"There's someone at your door." Jack breathed heavily as he pulled away.

"I don't hear them if you don't."

"You're the boss."

Ianto shook his head in agreement pulling Jack into another kiss, unbuttoning Jack's shirt at the same time. The knocking on the door continued and the two men continued to ignore it. Finally, Ianto kicked open the door to his bedroom and pushed Jack on top of the bed before sitting on his lap. He was just about to kiss him again when a loud scream filled the flat.

"Ianto Gareth Jones, I know you're home so open up this door this instant."

"Who is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh bloody hell," Ianto hissed as he removed himself from Jack and walked back to the door. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door and found it to be the person he confided in the most.

The person behind the door was a brunette haired woman who stood about 5'5 threw her arms around Ianto and pulled him into a hug. "Ianto darling, I rushed over here as soon as I could."

"Victoria what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? My best friend was in a accident less than two weeks ago that put him into a coma and then I hear from your fiancée that you no longer have a fiancée. I find all this out the day I get back from my vacation to Jamaica

"Look Victoria, I can explain."

"You bet your arse you can explain why I had to hear about all this from other people that aren't you." Victoria hissed as she walked inside.

"And I will, explain everything, but I can't do that right now."

"And why the hell not." Victoria asked. She had known Ianto for a long time and could always tell when he was up to something and he was definitely up to something. "Ianto what's going on?"

"What…nothing."

"You have someone in here don't you. That's why your face looks so flushed, it because you were in here with someone."

"Vicky, I promise you there is no one in here. It's just me by myself."

"When are you going to learn that you can't lie to me." Victoria smirked. "Look, whoever you are, I know you're back there so why don't you come out now and show your face. If you don't come out here I'm going to come back there and I promise you it won't be pretty."

"Vicky please don't do this." Ianto tried to tell her but it was too late. He watched his friend's face fall as Jack came out of the bedroom with his shirt still unbuttoned and his hair ruffled. Having no other choice but to tell the truth Ianto walked away from his friend and over to Jack. "Victoria," Ianto announced, "This is my date Jack Harkness, Jack this is Victoria Harold, my nosy best friend."

"Oh my God."

* * *

Come on. Who doesn't have a friend who interrupts you at the worst possible times. I know I do. P.S I hope you don't mind but basically every character from Torchwood may be used in this story. It's just the way I want it. Happy Holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: I know I said that it might be a while before I posted again but I couldn't leave you guys hanging so I pushed myself to post today. Think of it as an early Christmas present. Hope you guys like it and Happy Holidayz.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 5  


* * *

**

The woman stood in shock as she processed what Ianto just told her. Finally she found her composure and placed her hands on her waist. "Ianto Jones, please explain why there is a half dressed man in your bedroom."

"Who I have in my bedroom is none of your business."

"It is when it's a half naked-man coming out of it." Victoria hissed, as she looked back at Ianto. "Is this some kind of mental breakdown caused by the break-up that has you going on some of sex binge because if it is-"

"I assure you I'm not on any kind of sexual binge." Ianto replied. "Lisa left me, why I still don't know but she did and since she isn't coming back I'm going to move on with my life."

"Maybe I should go-" Jack interrupted, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"No Jack, you're not going any where; Victoria is going to be the one leaving."

"Oh no I'm not. Does your mum know about you and this…man."

"His name is Jack and who I slept with is none of her business."

"Really, I'm going to go-" Jack tried to say but was interrupted again.

"How long have you known this guy, how do you know he's not using you."

"You don't even know Jack."

"Well apparently, neither do you."

"That's what I've been doing since my accident."

"Of yeah," Victoria scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You know all about a guy you've only known for couple of days."

"I've known Jack for more than just a couple of days, in fact, Jack's the one who saved me from the accident. He's the one who pulled me out of the car after the jackass that hit me left me for dead."

"So you're repaying him for saving you with sex."

"No I'm not repaying Jack by sleeping with him. If I wanted to repay him I would have sent a muffin basket." Ianto replied, "Jack was the one who stayed with me my entire stay at the hospital, coma and all. He brought me home when I was released and has called me every single day to make sure I was alright. He happens to be a great guy who actually cares about me and that's why I'm with him."

"Ianto-,"

"Victoria I'm not asking for you permission to be with Jack because I'm going to be with him for as long as I like and nothing you say is going to stop me."

Victoria looked at Ianto and saw the seriousness in his face. His mind was completely made up and nobody, including her, was going to change it. "Fine," she groaned softly. "If you want to sleep with Jack then I'm not going to make a big deal out of it."

"Thank-you."

"But I want dinner, all three of us." she demanded, pointing her finger at both Ianto and Jack. "I need to know more about the man wooing by best friend."

"I'm okay with that." Jack smiled.

"Good." Victoria wrapped her arms around Ianto and kissed him on the cheek before releasing him. "I'm sorry for over-reacting and I promise, this stays between us." She walked back over to the door, stopping momentarily to look back at Jack, "It was nice meeting you Jack but maybe next time you could have your clothes all the way on before you come out."

"Well if I would have known someone as beautiful as you were coming over I would have taken off more than my shirt." Jack smirked while Ianto blushed at the comment.

"A cheeky bastard this one is." Victoria mumbled, walking out of the flat and closing the door behind. Ianto waited until she was gone before twisting out of Jack's arm and slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for."

"That comment you made to Victoria," Ianto growled.

"I was just trying to make her like me," Jack replied back, wrapping one arm around Ianto, "And from the look on her I think she does."

"That's what you think. I've known Vicki since I was fifteen and she doesn't sway that easily."

"She hasn't met a man like me before,"

"I've never met a man like you before Jack Harkness and you see where I am now."

"This close to screaming out my name," Jack joked as he tugged Ianto lightly. "That's if you still want it."

"Definitely haven't changed my mind about that," Ianto purred into Jack's ear. He soon felt his knees buckle as lips pressed lightly against his neck at the same time Jack wrapped both arms around him. It took all the strength he had to keep his balance as he lead Jack back to his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Ianto woke up to find Jack staring down at him. Once Jack realized that Ianto was awake he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the side of his neck. "Good morning, I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Good morning to you too Jack," Ianto smiled, pushing himself closer to Jack. "I could get use to this."

"To what."

"Waking up next to you."

"That's good because I was thinking the same thing."

"Good," Ianto smiled again and this time allowed Jack to pull him into a passionate kiss. "Last night was absolutely amazing. Not that I have much experience in that area but it might have been the best sex I think I've ever had." he grinned when he was able to pull himself away.

"I know what you mean," Jack smiled back, "You are definitely in the top three."

"Well what number am I."

"I think I may need another hour with you in this bed before I can decided what number you are."

"I wish I could Jack but I have to go to work," Ianto moaned as he sat up. "Today's my first day back."

"Do you have to go back so soon. I mean you just got out of the hospital."

"It's been two weeks and the doctor said that it was okay. Besides, if I have to stay in this flat for one more day I think I may go insane."

Jack smiled as he sat up beside Ianto and placed his head on Ianto's shoulder. "I could stay here with you; that way you won't be lonely."

"What happens when you have to leave?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," grinned Jack, "Until then I suggest we spend the day in this bed and just lie here all day long."

Ianto found himself grinning uncontrollably. "You want to spend the whole day with me."

Yeah sure, why not. I don't have to work today and I would love to spend more time with you. Get to know Ianto Jones on the inside and out."

"I want to know about you too Jack."

"Then it's settled. You're going to call your boss and tell him you can't come in while I go to the kitchen and make us some breakfast." Jack kissed Ianto on the forehead before getting out of bed completely naked.

Ianto sat there in shock that one he just said yes to missing out on a day of work and two he didn't restrict Jack from his kitchen. Usually he didn't let anyone cook in his kitchen for fear of there being a big mess left behind. Even Lisa wasn't allowed to cook in the kitchen except for special occasions and here Jack was cooking on the first day.

"I must really like him." Ianto thought to himself as he reached over for the phone and dialed his work number. There's was definitely no way he was going to work now.

Forty-five minutes later the pair was sitting in the bed eating the breakfast that Jack made which included scrambled eggs, bacon, and whole wheat toast with a glass of orange juice. Ianto had to admit that the food was good and knew he wouldn't object if Jack cooked for him again.

"This is very delicious." Ianto smiled as he took a bite of his toast. "To be honest I really don't like people cooking in my kitchen but for you I made an exception."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that when I noticed all the seasons in the cabinet were organized by size, height, and alphabetical order. Some people call that obsessive."

"What do you call it?"

"Cute." smiled Jack as he leaned over and gave Ianto a sound kiss on the lips. Slowly he pulled away and took a sip of orange juice.

"So Jack you never told me exactly what you did for a living."

"When I said I worked in an office where I was the boss what I meant was I'm a private investigator. I mostly do work for people but I occasionally help the police if they need help with a case."

"Sounds very interesting."

"It has it moments." Jack replied, shrugging. "What about you? What do you do for a living."

"I'm an office manager in the human resources department for a development firm. It's a very fancy title for well paid assistant to the boss." replied Ianto, taking a sip of his own orange juice.

"Wow sounds professional."

"You figured that out all by yourself. You must be very good at your job." Ianto teased Jack.

Jack grinned proudly. "Well I haven't had a complaint yet so yeah, I guess I'm pretty good."

"Well breakfast is almost over. How exactly are we going to spend this day in bed."

"I thought that after breakfast we could watch a few movies. I noticed your collection last night and realized that you and I have the same taste in movies."

"But I don't have a television in here so that means we'd have to go watch them on the sofa. How is that staying in bed all day?"

"Bed, sofa, outside running laps. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you."

Ianto didn't say anything in response. Instead he threw his arms around Jack's neck and pulled the man into a passionate kiss. It was the first time since last night that he initiated a kiss like this but he knew he had to respond to Jack's kind words.

"Ianto…breakfast-" Jack tried to reply as Ianto moved away from his lips and began placing heated kisses down his neck.

"Move the tray Jack." Ianto growled, nibbling on Jack's earlobe.

Jack did as he was told, scrambling to get the tray on the floor and out of the way as Ianto made his way onto his lap. He felt his body immediately reaction and instantly pulled Ianto back into another kiss, breakfast soon forgotten.

* * *

For the rest of the day Ianto and Jack talked about anything they could while sitting on the sofa watching movies. They never moved except for minor things like food or to use the bathroom but other than that they remained still. Talking, laughing, smiling, with the occasional kissing. Wrapped in each other arms both men felt better than they had in a long time, each for different reasons.

"I should get going."

Ianto opened his eyes to see it was almost midnight. True to his word Jack spent the entire day with Ianto, getting to know everything there was about him. Now it was time for Jack to go back to his own flat and sleep and for some weird reason Ianto didn't want that. "You know," he shrugged as he sat up. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I don't mind if you stay another night."

"But I do." replied Jack. "I don't want to wear out my welcome so soon after getting to know you.

"Somehow I don't see that happening any time soon."

"I agree but I still think it's best if I go. If I stay another night neither of us will want to go to work in the morning."

Ianto thought about it and realized Jack was right. Just being in his company made everything else in the world non-existent. "I suppose you're right." he answered with a deep sigh. "It's time for me to get back into the real world. Okay go, go before I change my mind and handcuff you to my bed."

Jack leaned over and gave Ianto a quick kiss on the lips. "How about we save that for our next date. Say this Saturday."

"Saturday sounds wonderful." Ianto replied, giving Jack another kiss. The kiss was short but sweet. The couple eventually parted ways and Jack gathered his things to leave. Ianto followed Jack to the door, giving him one last kiss before closing the door behind him. There a stood for a seconds after leaning against the door and trying his best not to miss Jack. Unfortunately for him it wasn't working. He missed Jack terribly and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Don't you wish that sometimes you could make this story come to life with you as the main character. I know I do, every single time I write one. A girl can dream can't she. Well anyways I hoped you liked it and until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: I'm back with an update. Hope you haven't been waiting to long but if you were there's no need to panic, I'm back now.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

The next morning Ianto Jones was happy as he walked through his office door for the first time in weeks. Instant greetings were thrown at him as he made his way towards his office. He opened the door to discover his desk covered with greeting cards and a vase of flowers.

"Everyone pitched in to get them for you."

Ianto turned around to see his friend Toshiko Sato standing behind him with a huge smile on her face. She was a beautiful Japanese woman who worked on the floor above him in the tech department. Even though they worked on separate floors they were good friends. "They're beautiful." Ianto smiled as he made his way over to desk. "You all didn't have to do this." he continued to smile, picking up one of the cards.

Tosh opened her mouth in shock. "Of course we did." she replied, making her way over to him. "When we heard the news we were all worried about you. Not to mention the coffee's been horrible since you've been gone."

"Really."

"Yes really. Ianto you fail to realize that we need you here. Who else would I get advice from on my current relationships."

"That reminds me, how is Tommy."

Tosh let out a sad sigh as she shifted her gaze towards the floor. "We're fine, at least I think we are. It just seems like we're stuck."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully it works out for the two of you. Tommy's a nice guy."

"He is but I'm not sure if he's the one. Ianto I'm at that stage where I want to settle down, start a family like you're about too."

"Like I was about to do." Ianto stated quickly as he turned around and leaned against his desk. "Lisa and I broke-up."

"What."

"Apparently it happened the night of my accident. She told me after I woke up in the hospital."

"But why, you were going to get married. I thought you two were happy."

"I thought we were too but I guess I was wrong." Ianto shrugged. "The details are still a bit fuzzy and I really don't know what happened."

"So are you feeling? Are you upset, sad, confused."

"Would I be an awful person if I told you none of the above. In fact since she told me I can't help but feel liberated; like a heavy burden's been lifted off my shoulders."

Tosh listened to Ianto but still found herself confused by his statement. Ianto and Lisa were together for quite some time and to feel the way he was feeling after a break-up seemed a bit heartless. Nevertheless, Ianto was her friend and she was going to support him no matter what. "Then I guess it's a good thing then yeah."

"You really think so."

"I do." she smiled. "It's better to end it now than wake up five years from now wondering why you ever got married in the first place."

"I'm glad you understand."

"It's your life Ianto. Whatever you decide to do with it is your business and your business alone."

Ianto smiled and gave Toshiko a friendly hug. He should have known she would understand him even when no one else seemed too. "Thank-you."

She giggled as she pulled away. "Your welcome. I better get going and let you get to work."

"That reminds me there's a fresh pot of coffee in the lounge. I just made it."

"Then I really better get going before it's all gone."

He waved and watched her leave before sitting down at his desk. He took a few minutes to read the cards that he'd received from his fellow colleagues, happy to have been missed. Once he finished reading he dove into work in hopes of catching up on the things he missed the weeks he was out.

* * *

"What did you do?"

Jack Harkness looked up from his computer screen to see his friend Gwen Cooper standing in the doorway with her arms folding across her chest and a scowl present on her face. Gwen worked as a PC at the police department and had been his friend for years, sometimes helping him on his really difficult cases. Overall she was the one he turned to for advice of all kinds. "What are you talking about it."

"You're smiling." she replied as she walked over to his desk, arms still folded. "And not a regular smile. No, a smile like that fat purple cat from Alice in Wonderland."

Jack smirked. "Really." He hadn't realized that he was smiling until Gwen replied that he had been.

"Yes really so let me ask you again what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You did something."

"Why are you assuming that I've anything."

"Because." she smiled as she sat down in the chair in front of Jack's desk. "You only smile like that when you done something or when you've done someone."

"Really."

"Yes really."

"Well if you must know I'm smiling because I have done someone."

Gwen squealed with excitement at the news. "I knew it. I so knew it."

"But if you want the details sorry. I don't kiss and tell."

"Jack spill it now or I swear to God-"

"Alright, alright calm down. I'll tell you." Jack smiled as he leaned forward in his chair. "You remember that guy I pulled out of that car crash a few weeks ago."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember." she scoffed. "You wouldn't shut-up about him."

"Well we went out on a date the other night and we had a good time. And when I say good time I mean a really good time but that's all I'm saying."

Her eyes widened with anticipation. "Jack tell me you didn't."

"I'm not."

"Oh my God you did." she gasped when she realized what Jack was telling her. She grinned uncontrollably as she leaned over and softly punched Jack in the arm. "Well all I can say is it's about time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry pet but I didn't think you were ever going to open up again after what happened with John."

"Gwen-"

"No listen. John was a bastard and to be honest I never really liked him but I pretended I did for your sake. I wanted desperately for you to be happy despite my own feelings."

Jack was surprised to hear the new found information Gwen was telling him involving his ex-lover. "I didn't realize that."

"That's because I'm that good." Gwen winked, sitting back in her chair. "All the same I hope it works out between you and…I'm sorry I forgot his name."

"Ianto Jones."

"The name alone has Welsh written all over it. Jack you are one lucky man."

Jack laughed and shook his head while Gwen continued chuckling herself.

"So are you two going out again."

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "Saturday night."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you and who knows, maybe the two of us could double date. Me and Rhys, you and Ianto. Sounds like fun."

"I would like that, I just hope I don't mess this up."

"You won't." she smiled with confidence as she patted his hand. "I promise.

Jack smiled back. "Thanks Gwen. You always know what to say."

"That's what best friends are for."

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly and before Ianto knew it Saturday night had arrived. It was the second date with Jack and Ianto found himself equally nervous as if it was the first one. He was almost dressed when he heard a loud knock at the door. Thinking it was Jack arriving early, Ianto silently let out a curse as he made his way to the front door.

"Hate to break it to you but I'm nowhere near ready." Ianto whispered to himself as he swung open his door. He was surprised to find it wasn't Jack at his door but another familiar face. "Lisa."

Lisa flashed Ianto a weak smile as she stood nervously in front of him. "Hello Ianto."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you. It's important."

Not knowing what to do Ianto did the nice thing and nodded his head as he moved to the side and allowed Lisa to come through the door.

Closing the door behind him, he turned around and smiled. "Can I offer you anything. Something to drink perhaps."

"No I'm fine." she replied. She gave him another smile when she noticed the clothes he was wearing. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something."

"No, why do you ask."

"It's just you look nice, too nice for an evening in alone which is why I assumed you were busy."

Ianto looked down at his clothes before smirking. "If you're wondering if anyone is here at the moment the answer is no but you're half right. I do have plans for later on this evening."

A hurtfully expression flashed in her eyes but she quickly covered it by looking down at the ground. "I could come back later if you want." she suggested, not returning her gaze.

"You don't have too." Ianto replied, shaking his head. "They're not supposed to be here until later so we have time to talk. Let's talk."

Lisa didn't say anything as she made her way over to the sofa and sat down. Ianto sat in the chair across from her and remained silent as well. Finally, after a few moments Lisa spoke. "You look well. How've you been, since the accident."

"Fine."

"And work. I know you couldn't wait to get back."

"That's fine as well."

"So everything is fine."

Ianto nodded. "Yes, everything in my life is going well. Did you expect something different?"

"No I-"

"Because if recall you broke up with me, remember. I hope you didn't expect me to put my life on hold and wait for you to change your mind."

"Ianto that's not why I came here."

"Oh, then why are you here."

"Like I said I needed to talk to you."

"So talk."

"It isn't that easy."

"Well then make it easy." Ianto yelled as he stood up. "I have plans so the sooner we finish this the better.

Lisa sucked in a breath as she stood up as well and frowned. "All right." she whispered, making her way closer to Ianto. "The reason I came here was to tell you that I'm-"

"You're what Lisa."

"I'm pregnant and you could be the father."

* * *

Duh Duh Duh. I can't believe I just did that. Well you had to know it wasn't going to be smooth sailing for the couple because that's not my writing style. Still you had to suspect that something was coming. Also hope you like Tosh and Gwen's characters, surprisingly they aren't that hard to write out of Torchwood character. Until next time, Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Sorry it took so long but I'm finally back with an update. I hope I won't ever have to keep you all waiting that long ever again. Well enough talking, time to read. Peace.  
**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

He stood there in shock as he stared at the woman in front of him. Pregnant. Lisa couldn't be pregnant, could she. Sure they hadn't used condoms in over a year, not since their test came back clean but Lisa was very adamant she didn't want to have a baby until she was married. So with that incentive Ianto just assumed Lisa was doing something to protect herself from an unwanted pregnancy. Obviously he was wrong.

"How can you be pregnant?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean I thought you were taking something to prevent this from happening." Ianto hissed. "You always said you wanted to wait until after we were married before you had children."

Lisa scoffed as she rolled her eyes at Ianto's comment. "Well sometimes life doesn't happen the way you plan it out. Shit happens."

"Don't I know it." Ianto spat back. He took a few deep breathes and ran his fingers through his hair hoping it would calm him down. It wasn't working. "How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks. The Doctor confirmed it Monday."

"And you waited until now to tell me."

"I hadn't had the nerve until now."

"So that makes it okay?"

"No." Lisa yelled. "It doesn't but at least give me some credit for telling you."

"I would if you also hadn't told me I could be the father of your baby."

Lisa bit her bottom lip as she moved her gaze towards the floor. She was too embarrassed and ashamed to look him in the eye. Especially after everything she'd done to him. "I don't know what to say." she quietly replied.

"You could start by telling me the truth." Ianto replied, a hint of anger in his voice. "You at least owe me that much."

"I met Adam three months ago when he came to the office to see Mr. Seely. He's here working on his Masters in European history." She looked up at Ianto for the first time since she began telling Ianto everything. "He asked me out for dinks after work, it was one of the nights you were out with Victoria and I said yes. Anyways we went out and found we had a lot in common."

"So you slept with him." Ianto asked, scoffing.

"Not that night but a couple of weeks later I did. It's not something I'm proud of, carrying on an affair with a man I barely knew but I won't apologize for-"

"For what, pretending to still be in love with me when you were screwing someone else." Ianto interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "After I did everything I could to make you happy because I was in love with you and you were going to be my wife."

"Stop fooling yourself Ianto, we weren't happy. You were only with me out of obligation and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Ianto, it's the truth and you know it." Lisa scoffed. "You didn't even want to propose to me your mother forced you to. You only did it after I found the ring in the back of your dresser. It was to late to tell me you weren't ready so you did what you felt you had to. You asked me to marry you."

"That's not true Lisa."

"Isn't it." By this time Lisa eyes were filled with tears and they were all ready falling down her face. "You couldn't even sat a wedding date."

"I did-"

"And look how long that took you. Face it Ianto you don't want to marry me, you never did."

Ianto opened his mouth to respond when he interrupted by a knock on the door. He wanted to ignore it but knew it was Jack on the other side waiting to take him on their date. Letting out a sigh, he made his way towards the door and opened it.

"I know I'm early but I couldn't wait anymore. I had to see you." Jack grinned happily as he took a step inside. It faded quickly when he noticed the frown on Ianto's face. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked nervously as he looked around the room and noticed Lisa for the first time. "I'm guessing I did."

"No Jack you didn't it's just-"

"I came over unannounced to talk to him." Lisa replied as she walked over to Jack and held out her hand. "You're the guy from the hospital. The one who pulled Ianto out of the car."

"Yes I am. I remember you but not you're name."

"It's Lisa. I'm Ianto's ex-fiancée."

Jack gulped as he let go of Lisa's hand. "So I am interrupting something." he couldn't help but stuttered. "I can just go. It's obvious you two have some things to discuss."

Lisa replied immediately. "Maybe that would be best."

"No Jack you can stay." Ianto snapped, glaring at Lisa. "Lisa was just heading out herself."

"But Ianto-"

"But nothing Lisa. I have plans for the evening that I am not about to cancel."

"It's okay Yan if you need to talk we could always reschedule for another time."

"I said no. I am not going to reschedule. Lisa and I can discuss our situation tomorrow, over lunch at the café down the street. Right Lisa."

Lisa's eyes glared at Jack for a few moments before she looked back over at Ianto and forced herself to smile. "Very well." she smiled at Ianto. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon around one."

"Okay and if you could, bring Adam."

"You're not serious are you."

"Dead serious." Ianto stated sternly as he opened the door. Lisa said nothing else as she walked out of the flat without looking back. Ianto slammed the door behind her and turned around to see Jack staring down at the floor. "Jack I'm sorry you had to see that."

He didn't bother to look up, instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the door. "I want you to know I completely understand if you're thinking about getting back together with Lisa. You two were engaged and obviously in love with each other and-"

"Okay stop right there. Lisa and I are not getting back together, not now not ever."

"So you're not getting back together." Jack asked hopefully slightly afraid of the answer.

"No." replied Ianto completely sure. "She just came here to talk to me. It was important."

"That's a relief. For a moment there I was scared you two were getting back together."

"Why were you scared. It's not like we stated whether or not we were going to be exclusive." teased Ianto as he folded his arms. "Did we?"

"No I simply assumed that you wanted the same thing that I did."

"You assumed."

Jack could feel his chest tighten as he tried to find the right words to respond back. Since the moment they met Ianto seemed to have that effect on him, something no one else had ever had. "Did I say the wrong thing again?"

Ianto began chuckling as he placed a soft kiss on the corner of Jack's mouth. "Jack I'm teasing you. I know this, what we having is moving rather quickly but I'm not complaining. I want to be with you, just you, for as however long this relationship last."

"I think I want that too."

"Good." smiled Ianto. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what you won't stay with me out obligation. Be with me because you want to and not because you have to."

Jack wrapped both arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer. "I promise you that will never happen."

"Promise." Ianto asked, needing the reassurance.

"Promise."

"Well, now that that's settled lets go catch the movie."

"Are you sure you want to go out?" asked Jack, remembering the previous encounter he walked in on.

Ianto immediately picked up on what Jack was talking about and simply smiled. "Jack I've been looking forward to seeing you all week. I'm sure I want to go out tonight but thank-you for caring that much."

"Your welcome."

* * *

"What on earth made you think I would like a movie like that?" Ianto scoffed with an eye-roll as him and Jack walked side by side.

"I don't know, it was French."

"It made no sense and I'm not saying that because I had to read the subtitles. Which by the way I detest very much. If I wanted to read that much I would have stayed home and read a book."

Jack chuckled softly and grabbed Ianto's hand. "Okay, no movies with subtitles. Dually noted for next time we go to a movie."

"Which will be when exactly?"

"Any time you want."

Ianto grinned happily and kept his hand in Jack's as they continued their walk.

Finally they made it back to Ianto's flat, neither one of them wanting to end the evening but both of them having busy days starting the following morning. Still, it didn't stop Jack from pressing Ianto against the door of his flat and kissing him senseless and Ianto didn't seem to mind. A few minutes passed before Ianto finally pulled away from what was supposed to be their last kiss and rested his head against Jack's head, breathless.

"We should really stop." Ianto replied, trying to catch his breath. "I mean really stop."

"I know."

"Because you have that case your working on and I have a meeting to organize for Monday morning and it would be best if we just end things here."

Jack shook his head in agreement, he did have a case he was supposed to be working on. "You're right. We should call it a night."

"Right." smiled Ianto. "Well, tonight was fun and I can't wait to see you again."

"Me neither and maybe next time you can come over to my place. I'll even cook."

"Okay, sounds like fun."

"Good."

"Goodnight." Ianto grinned contently as he turned and unlocked his door. Once it was unlocked he pushed it open and called out over his shoulder. "I'll call you."

"Wait." shrieked Jack and grabbed Ianto by the arm before he could go completely into the flat. "One more kiss."

"Jack-"

"Please."

Ianto knew it was a bad idea but he obliged Jack's request anyways. Smiling, he threw his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him into a very steamy and passionate kiss, careful not to get completely carried away. Regrettably he pulled away after a minute and sighed. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Yan." Jack smiled back as he watched Ianto walk inside and close the door. Once the younger man was gone, he leaned his head against the closed door and smiled. He would have stayed there for a few more moments if the door hadn't suddenly swung open and revealed a very frazzled Ianto behind it. "Ianto-"

"Just get in here will you." Ianto hissed, grabbing Jack by the front of his shirt and pulling him inside.

* * *

Monday afternoon brought Ianto nervous feelings as he took another sip of his coffee. It was his lunch break and he was waiting at a nearby café for Lisa to arrive with Adam. Finally he saw the two of them come through the door and immediately straightened his clothes before waving them over.

"Ianto sorry we're late." Lisa tried to smile as she and Adam sat down. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No I haven't and don't worry about being late. I'm just glad you're here so we can finally have this conversation.

"Before we start I should introduce you to Adam."

Ianto stared at the man sitting diagonally from him. Adam was somewhat attractive with fiery red hair and a face full of freckles. He was shorter than him but the same height as Lisa which surprised him. When they met she told him she'd never dated a guy the same height as her since she'd liked to wear heels whenever she could. Guess that only applied to guys she dated and not guys she simply slept with.

Shaking his head, his thoughts ended and he held out his hand. "Ianto."

"Adam." he replied back shaking Ianto's hand.

"I hear you were sleeping with my fiancée while we were still together and now she doesn't know who the father of her baby is." Ianto replied with a slight smirk.

"Ianto!"

"It's okay Lisa." Adam smiled softly as he placed a arm around her shoulders. "Ianto's upset and he has every right to be. After all we fool around behind his back."

"Yes we did but that doesn't mean I like this situation anymore than you do. If I could change the current circumstances I would but I can't." Lisa replied sternly. "But what I can do is make the best of the situation for all our sakes."

"You're right, I apologize." Ianto replied. "No matter what I think this concerns all of us so we should act like civilized adults and figure out what we are going to do. What are we going to do?"

"Well there's nothing much you can do since I am the one carrying the baby but it's best we discus what we are going to do afterwards."

Adam let out a small huff and stated. "You mean once we find out who the father is, which will be when."

"When else, after I give birth."

"Can't we straighten this out before then, I mean isn't there some sort of procedure that will allow us to get a DNA test from the baby while it's still in the womb." suggested Adam.

"There is but I don't think I want to do that. I don't want to harm the baby."

"I agree with Lisa." nodded Ianto. "I've heard of this procedure and I know it's not one hundred percent safe."

"So there's a small risk." Adam shrugged nonchalantly. "We can't just sit around and wait for the baby to be born. It needs things before it gets here."

"I know that and until I know for certain who the father is I will provide for this child."

Ianto frowned and stared crossly at Lisa. "And that's it, I have no say over what could possibly be my child." he hissed.

"I didn't say that Ianto."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I made a mistake, okay me and until I know for certain I am not going to make you pay for a child that might not be yours. That wouldn't be fair to you." She turned to look at Adam. "Either of you."

"Well I'm sorry I can't do that. I can't sit back and let you do this on your own because you feel the need to be punished. If there is a chance that this baby is mine I am going to be there for you every step of the way." Ianto replied unmoving. He didn't care what Lisa said in that moment, a child needed him and he was going to be there for them.

"You don't have to do that for me."

"It's not for you." he stated quickly and a bit harsh. He cleared his throat and swallowed before speaking again. "At least it's not just for you." he replied with a much softer voice.

Lisa knew that the baby was Ianto's main concern and right now she didn't care. It was good to know that someone was going to be there for her even if it wasn't mainly for her.

"Thank you Ianto."

"You're welcome."

Adam cleared his throat in attempt to get the attention focused on him. Wrapping an arm around Lisa, he smiled as he spoke. "So now that that's settled I think we should figure out who should go with Lisa to her doctor's appointments."

"You could alternate. That way you both don't have to be there."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ianto nodded although not completely thrilled with the idea. Only going to half the appointments didn't seem fitting to him if he turned out to be the father but it was probably for the best.

"If Ianto doesn't have a problem with then neither do I."

"Now it's really settled." Ianto replied with smile. "Well I'd better get back to the office so-"

"Ah yes I better get back as well."

They all stood up, Lisa and Adam first followed by Ianto, and made their way out of the café. Just before Lisa had a chance to walk to her car Ianto grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to come to a halt.

"Ianto I-"

"I know we aren't much of anything right now but if you need anything do not hesitate to call."

Lisa couldn't hold back the smile nor the small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "You're too sweet you know that." she whispered softly as she wiped her eyes.

"I know."

She gave him a nod of gratitude before making her way across the street. As Ianto watched her walk away he was suddenly overwhelmed by many emotions. Including self doubt, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

We could all use someone like Ianto in our lives, well if he was a real person. Hope you enjoyed my update. Have a great weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sorry I took so long to update but I'm back so you can't be mad anymore. Thanks for the wonderful reviews they make my day and thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Much love.  
**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"So I was thinking about taking off all my clothes and running around the building completely naked."

"Sounds great." Ianto half smiled without looking up from the papers in his hands.

"Ianto you're not even listening to me." Toshiko hissed, snatching the papers out of his hand. She'd been in there for the past ten minutes trying to find out what was bothering her friend. So far she'd gotten nowhere seeing as how he wasn't even listening to her. "What is going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because for the past two days you've been walking around here like a zombie. You barely even speak to anyone."

"I have too."

Tosh gave Ianto a contesting nod. "Only when they speak to you and never for very long. All you've done is come to work and leave. You haven't even made coffee."

Ianto let out a sigh and realized that the Japanese woman was right. Two days passed since the meeting with Lisa and Adam and all Ianto could think about was being a potential father. No one knew. He hadn't had the courage to tell anyone, not Victoria, his parents, and especially not Jack. He didn't want to think about what Jack would say when he found out.

"Ianto!"

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Want to talk about."

"No, not right now." Ianto replied with a soft smile. "I don't think I can."

"Well when you think you can I'll be here." replied Tosh, returning the smile and patting Ianto's hand softly. "I better get back, I have work to finish."

"Thank you Tosh for everything."

"You're welcome." she smiled as she stood up and leaving Ianto's office with a wave.

Ianto let out another sigh and drowned himself in his thoughts once more.

* * *

With shaky hands he knocked on the door of Jack's flat, careful not to drop the bottle of wine in his other hand. He didn't have to wait long for Jack to answer the door, opening it wide and greeting him with a kiss.

"You're early."

"I couldn't wait to see you." Ianto replied nervously as he walked inside. "You have a nice place."

"Thank you." smiled Jack, closing the door. He walked over to Ianto and took the bottle of wine from his hands and placing it on the table before wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist. "It's small but very homey."

Ianto chuckled. "I think the world I was going to use was quaint."

"It's that can be that too."

He didn't say anything instead he grabbed Jack by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. "I've missed you." he smiled after they pulled apart.

"Missed you too."

"Really, how much."

"So much I thought about cancelling dinner and heading straight for dessert." Jack said seductive grin. "But I decided against it since I spent all that time on dinner."

"And what exactly did you make."

"It's a surprise." whispered Jack as he let go of Ianto and made his way towards the kitchen. Ianto smirked as he watched the man go and followed him after a few seconds.

They feasted on stuffed chicken, brown rice, and roasted peppers while engaging in conversation. Ianto tried his best to focus on Jack and the dinner in front of him and not the information inside his head.

Jack knew something was different about Ianto but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin the evening by bring up something Ianto wasn't ready to talk about. He'd wait until he was.

Finally, after and hour dinner was finished and the dishes were put away the couple found themselves sitting on the sofa enjoying after dinner coffee.

Ianto took another quiet sip of his coffee before placing it on the table in front of him. With a sigh he turned towards Jack and spoke. "Jack we need to talk."

He knew it was coming he just didn't expect it that soon. "Wow, you want to talk. That's never good."

"I know what you're thinking and that's not it I swear."

"Then why do you want to talk."

"I really like you Jack, a lot and I think it's only fair to let you know the truth about me and my life. And how in about seven months my life is going to become extremely complicated."

Not Jack was not only scared but curious as to what Ianto wanted to tell him. "Complicated, complicated how." he stated and then he remembered what he interrupted the other night. "Does this have something to do with Lisa?"

"That night at my flat, she was there to tell me that she is pregnant and that I might be the father."

The information floored Jack as he sat straight up and slid a few inches away from Ianto only to stare at him. "Pregnant. Lisa's pregnant."

"Yes she is."

"How far along?"

"Two and a half months."

"Wow." whispered Jack, covering his mouth with his hand before running his fingers through his hair. "Ten weeks, that's wonderful. You're going to be a father…wait…you said you could be the father. I don't understand."

"It turns out Lisa wasn't as faithful as I thought. It's possible that another man could be the father of the baby."

"Oh Ianto I'm so sorry that she did that to you."

Ianto gave Jack a slight nod as he slid closer to Jack. "No, don't be. Lisa did what she did and it was wrong but it

The couple stayed silent for a few moments before Jack spoke again. "So, what's going to happen if you find out the baby is yours and not the other guy's?"

"I'm going to be the best father I can and hope for the best."

"And where does that leave me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're not exactly a normal or traditional couple and this is still really new to you. Would you even want me around you and your child."

"Of course I would." he replied quickly. Ianto swallowed hard and began chewed on his bottom lip before speaking. "I mean I was hoping." he replied nervously. "That maybe…if we're still together when that time comes that you would be."

A smile broke out on Jack's face and he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. "So this isn't a break-up?"

"No, not unless you want to break up."

"No. To repeat what you said I'm really falling for you too and I really want to see how this goes."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

"Oh, I have some idea." Jack grinned, capturing Ianto into a deep kiss. "Besides." he whispered loving after they parted. "I'm really great with kids."

Ianto chuckled softly and shook his head. "That's very good to know."

* * *

A few days later Ianto was in his office finalizing some paperwork when there was a sudden knock on his office door. The person on the other side didn't even wait for him to answer before they opened the door and came in.

"What does a girl have to do get her best friend to come see her?"

Ianto smiled smugly at the woman standing in front of him who wore a smug smile of her own. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Hello Victoria."

"How man times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"I don't know. How many times have I told you to not barge in on me without me saying so first."

Victoria rolled her eyes dramatically as she fell into the chair in front of Ianto's desk. "Oh Ianto, please tell me you're not still mad at me barging in on you and your date Jack what he's name."

"It's Jack Harkness and no, I'm not still mad."

"So I didn't ruin your evening."

"No." Ianto replied, shaking his head. "You didn't. We had a great evening and an even better morning."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Get out."

"This is my office." scoffed Ianto.

"Seriously, you let him stay."

"Why wouldn't I, he's my boyfriend."

"Shut-up."

"Shut up, get out. You're being awfully rude today."

Victoria decided to ignore Ianto's smart remark and continued talking. "I can't believe you're calling Jack you're boyfriend." gawked Victoria. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"Well I'm telling you the truth. Jack and I are dating, exclusively I should add and I've never been happier. In fact, I think I might be in love with him."

"Love." she chuckled. "Now I know you're sick or something. How can you be in love with someone you just met?"

Ianto shrugged as he smiled. "I don't know, I've been asking myself the same thing for the last few days now and I haven't got an answer yet."

"You can't be serious. It took you six months to tell Lisa that you loved her."

"I know but with Jack it's different. He's different, I'm different when I'm around him and I really like being around him. I can't explain and honestly, I don't think I want to."

"Wow." Victoria gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I can't believe it. You're in love with a guy you just met a few months ago after he saved you from your car accident. That takes hero worship to an whole other level."

After the comment made Ianto found himself chuckling lightly. "It does doesn't it."

"Yeah it does." she smiled. "Anything else you need to tell me."

"Oh yeah, Lisa's pregnant."

She was rendered speechless, all she could do was stare at Ianto, mouth wife open. Finally Victoria gathered her thoughts together and said the one thing she could. "I think I'm going to need a drink."

* * *

"Pregnant." she slurred as she slammed the glass down on the counter and gestured for the bartender to bring her another. After Ianto told her the news of Lisa's upcoming delivery she wanted to talk right then and there but couldn't because she had to go back to work. But she made Ianto swear that they would talk later and there they were at a bar drinking. Well Victoria was drinking while Ianto sat there smirking.

Ianto nodded his head. "For the fourth time yes. Lisa is pregnant."

"She's bloody pregnant."

"Now it's the fifth time."

"Ianto, how can you kid at a time like this." shrieked Victoria. "You're ex-fiancée is pregnant with your child."

"Did I also mention that I may not be the father?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I were." replied Ianto with a shake of his head. "Apparently Lisa found someone else to satisfy her when I wasn't around. There is a possibility that the baby she's carrying may not be mine."

"That whore."

"Vicky."

"She is a two-timing tramp whore who I never like."

Ianto was shocked. "That's not true, you liked her."

"No, I didn't. I only pretended to like her because she was your girlfriend and I thought that was what you wanted. Still, I always knew there was something wrong with her."

"Now I know you're just saying that to make me feel better."

In her drunken stupor she couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, maybe I am but you're my best friend and since she cheated on you I'm obligated to take your side."

"And for that I thank you." grinned Ianto as he took a sip from his own beer. "I also thank you for understanding everything, especially everything about Jack."

"Of course I'll understand, I realize that you're an adult capable of making your own decisions."

"I am that."

"But that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you-"

"I'm worried about what you're parents are going to do when they find out about…everything. I'm especially worried about your mum."

This time Ianto took a large gulp from his glass, drinking it all before slamming the glass down and sighing. He signaled the bartender to bring him the same thing Vicky was having. "Don't feel bad I'm worried too. My mum's going to hate me and my tad, I have no idea what he's going to do."

"You're parents love you."

"I know but-"

"No buts." Vicky hissed, grabbing Ianto by the elbow. "You're parents love you and when you tell the what's going on they will continue to love you. Sure they might be sad, mad, or disappointed at first but they will come around."

"And if they don't."

"Then you'll have me because I'm not going anywhere and you have Jack because obviously he isn't going anywhere either." she smirked.

Ianto smiled happily as both he and Vicky downed their shots and broke out into fits of laughter.

* * *

We could all use someone like Vicky in our lives. Well I already have a friend like Vicky but I wouldn't mind another. Have a great week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Hey everyone. Guess what I'm back and here to give you what you've all been asking for. Another chapter. Kudos to everyone who has been taking the time out to read and review. I love you all so much. Now, on with the reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

A few months later the couple found themselves happier than ever. They were seeing each other on a regular bases and neither of them wanted the relationship to end. In fact both men were in deeper than they ever imagined.

It was lunch hour and Jack arrived at Ianto's office building a few minutes after twelve. He knocked on his lover's door only to have a woman answer it. "Hey, sorry for interrupting you but I'm looking for someone."

"No, it's okay. Maybe I could help."

"Well I'm looking for Ianto Jones and he said this would be his office unless I got it wrong."

"Oh no this is his office. I'm Tosh, I work here to and I was just dropping something off for him."

"Do you know where he is? We're supposed to meet for lunch but I'm a few minutes late."

"Oh my god, you must be Jack." the Japanese woman smiled as she shook his hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really."

"Ianto can't stop talking about you. I swear it feels like I'm dating you."

Jack laughed and let go of Tosh's hand. "Better not let Ianto hear you say that."

"To late, I've already heard." Ianto smiled playfully as he came into his office to see the two of them together. Tosh and Victoria were the only two people that knew about his relationship with Jack and both women were extremely supportive. "I see you've met my friend Tosh."

"Yeah I have." replied Jack. He walked over to Ianto and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Ianto whispered back as he gave Jack another kiss before pulling back slightly. "Ready to go."

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting all day to see you."

"That's so sweet." Tosh spoke softly causing the two men to turn around to look at her. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Jack smiled. "It was nice meeting you Tosh."

"You too Jack."

"Let's get out of here shall we." Ianto chuckled as he subconsciously grabbed Jack's hand and lead him out of the office. They were already out of the building when Ianto noticed that they were holding hands. "I can't believe it." he smiled to himself and slipped his hand out of Jack's.

Jack turned around confused. "What?"

Ianto could have told him how proud of himself he for not worrying about what his co-workers thought of him and walking out holding Jack's hand. Ultimately he decided against it, instead deciding to simply savor the moment. "Don't worry, it's not important."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and walked inside. They were making their way to a table when Ianto noticed a dark-haired, gapped tooth woman waving frantically at them.

Ianto gave the woman a confused stare before turning the stare to Jack. "Jack who is that woman waving at us like a lunatic."

"I hope you don't mind I kinda invited Gwen to come." Jack replied sheepishly. "It's just she's been bugging me forever to meet you but I thought it would be too soon."

"Why, scared you'd run me off."

"No, scared she would."

"She doesn't seem that bad. After all she is Welsh." smirked Ianto. "But no, I don't mind. You've met my closet friend so it's only fair I meet yours."

Jack let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he lead the way to the table. Once they were there Gwen immediately jumped up and pulled Ianto into a big hug, catching him off guard.

"Hello there." he gasped.

"Oh sorry." giggled Gwen as she let him go and moved to give Jack a hug. "It's just Jack's told me so much about you and I've been dying to meet you."

"It's alright."

"I mean it. Every time I see him you're all he talks about but don't worry, he never tells me anything good."

"That's funny." Ianto smirked as they sat down. "I pegged Jack as being a kiss and tell type of guy."

"Okay could you stop talking about me like I'm not even here." Jack frowned as he glared at Ianto and Gwen.

Gwen smiled. "You're right. We should talk about you like you are here."

"Let's just order."

Both Ianto and Gwen chuckled under their breath at Jack's attempt to be forceful and buried their faces in their menus.

* * *

The conversation was pleasant between the three people, Ianto and Gwen getting along better than Jack could ever imagine. He had a good feeling that the two of them would become good friends which is something he wanted.

Halfway through their meals Ianto's mobile phone began to ring. Hesitantly, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

The person on the phone turned out to be Lisa. "Hey Ianto." she said. "Is this a bad time?"

"Well I'm having lunch at the moments with Jack and his friend Gwen. Do you need something?"

He could hear her take a nervous breath. "Um no not really. It's just…I have a doctor's appointment and Adam was supposed to be here but he phoned and said that he couldn't make it." she spoke over the phone. "Look I know it sounds stupid but I really hate going to these things alone and I thought you might like to come. The doctor's doing an ultrasound today."

"Lisa I-"

"I'm sorry I called, I'll just go by myself it doesn't matter."

"How long do you have before the appointment?"

Lisa let out a hopeful sigh before replying. "About thirty minutes."

"Okay." Ianto answered.

"Okay."

"Okay I'll come. You shouldn't be alone if you don't have to be."

"Thank-you Ianto."

"You're welcome." said Ianto as he hung up his phone and turned to look at Jack.

Jack asked. "Is everything alright?"

"That was Lisa, she's at the doctor's office and she wants to know if I'll go to her appointment with her. You don't mind do you."

"Oh course not. Go ahead and go and I'll see you later for a movie at my place."

"I'm sorry but who's Lisa."

Ianto gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up. "My ex-fiancée and the possible mother of my child."

"What-"

"Jack will explain I have to go."

"Spill it mister."

"Well it all started with-" Jack began the story.

* * *

He made it to the doctor's office with a few minutes to spare to find Lisa already dressed in her hospital gown and lying on the table. Her face brightened up when she saw him and a smile spread on her face.

"You came."

"Of course I came." replied Ianto. "I said that I was coming."

"I thought you might change your mind. I wouldn't have been if you did."

"Well I didn't. I'm here if you need me."

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her at the very moment the doctor walked in.

"Hello again Lisa." the doctor smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey Dr. Martin."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met." Ianto stated, holding out his hand. "I'm Ianto Jones."

Dr. Martin grabbed Ianto's hand and shook it. "Dr. Kevin Martin. Are you the baby's father."

"Um it's complicated."

"Very well then I won't ask. Let's get started shall we."

Dr. Martin began the appointment, going through the standard procedure that included asking her a series of questions.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Tired, hungry, moody, sick, and fat. Does that cover all the bases for you."

"It does." he laughed. "And everything you've told me is normal for a woman expecting a baby. Okay Lisa can you tell me if you've had any abdominal pain."

"No I haven't." she answered honestly.

"No discomfort whatsoever."

"None."

"How about bleeding, has there been any spotting?"

Once again she answered no and the doctor wrote it all down in his chart.

"One more question before we do the ultrasound. Have you been taking all your prenatal vitamins?"

Lisa giggled as she held up her hand in the doctor's face. "Can't you tell? My nails have never been this gorgeous in my entire life."

"Alright then let's start the ultrasound." He walked over to the table and grabbed a tube of gel. Walking back over to Lisa, he covered her stomach with the gel before turning on the machine and placing the device on her stomach.

It took a few moments before an image appeared on the screen. The sepia colored image of a 3-D baby stood in front of him as the baby's strong heartbeat filled the room. It literally took Ianto's breath away as he stared at the monitor. "Wow." he whispered to himself as he watched and listened.

"It's amazing isn't it." Lisa whispered back, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Dr. Martin moved the device around "Well everything appears to be normal. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"So everything's fine."

"At this moment yes, you have a perfect healthy 18 week old baby."

Lisa smiled happily as she looked up at Ianto who was also still smiling.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" asked the doctor.

"I do. What about you Ianto?"

"No, I don't want to know." Ianto said very quickly, words slipping off his tongue. "He can tell you if you want to know but I don't want to know. Not yet anyways."

"Then I guess I could wait to."

"Alright then neither of you wants to know."

"No we don't." Lisa replied sadly as the doctor printed the pictures from the ultrasound. "I guess we're in for a surprise."

"Well I guess that then."

"Yeah that's it." the doctor replied, handing Lisa the pictures. "I'll see you next month to check on the baby. If you have any problems before then please come and see me as soon as possible."

They both thanked the doctor as he gave them one more smile before leaving the room.

Ianto let a few moments of silence pass between them before finally speaking. "Well…I should leave and let you get dressed." Ianto replied skittishly.

"Thank-you for coming."

"You're welcome."

Ianto started to make his way towards the door when Lisa suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I thought you might like to have one of these." she said softly, her hand holding out an ultrasound picture. "But only if you want it."

"I'll take it." he quickly said as he took it from his hand and continued making his way out of the room. Once he was outside he let out a breath and looked down at the picture of his possible child. Tracing it lightly with his finger as his heart swelled with a mixture of fear and happiness and he didn't know which one was worse.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door of Ianto's flat a few times before it finally opened to reveal a disheveled looking Ianto Jones. "Hey." he smiled seductively, leaning against the door.

Ianto was more than surprised to see Jack standing outside his door. He was certain they didn't have plans for the evening. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I brought Chinese." he smiled, holding up the bag.

"Well then come on in." Ianto ushered in the man and closed the door behind him. He wasn't about to turn down a meal, especially when he was starving. "I didn't feel much like cooking anyways."

Jack chuckled and walked to the kitchen, placing the bag down on the counter. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I."

"No, I made sure my other lover was gone hours ago. I wouldn't want the neighbors to get the wrong idea about me."

"Very funny."

Ianto smirked teasingly as he walked over to Jack and gave him a small kiss. "I thought you might like it." he giggled. "But actually you weren't interrupting anything I wasn't busy. I was just thinking."

"Care to share." asked Jack.

"Maybe later. Right now I'm hungry and this food you brought smells delicious."

"Then lets eat."

"So how was the doctor's appointed."

"It was fine." Ianto shrugged. "Lisa's doctor was very nice and he told us that everything was okay."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah, she even had a ultrasound down."

They settled down on the sofa, with their food and turned on the television hoping to find something to watch. Finally they settled on a channel but neither of them seemed interested. Instead they engaged in some light conversation while they enjoyed their food.

Jack popped another piece of cashew chicken into his mouth before looking back at Ianto and smiling. "So you got to see the baby."

"I did."

"You don't sound to happy."

"Should I be."

Jack shrugged unsure. "I don't know…maybe a little. I mean after all it could be your child."

Suddenly Ianto slammed his carton down on the table and got up from the sofa. "Don't you think I know that." he hissed as he began pacing the floor. "I know that I could potentially be the father of my ex's baby but you want to know what else I know. I know that there is a chance I may not be the father."

He felt bad for even bringing the whole encounter up. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean-"

"No Jack don't apologize it's my fault. Obviously I'm feeling a range of emotions right now and I'm taking it out on you. That isn't fair at all."

"Ianto please tell me what's wrong."

Ianto let out a sigh but set back down on the sofa beside Jack. "It's just…when I saw that ultrasound and I saw the baby I felt so happy. Like my heart was about to burst but then I remembered that that happiness might not belong to me. It's possible that Lisa's child may not be mine and just the thought hurts so much because I really want it to be."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"I didn't know I felt that way until today. That was the reason I didn't want to know the sex of the baby. I thought it might help me not to become any more attached."

"Is it working?"

"No, it's not." sighed Ianto. "Do you know how many times I stared at that ultrasound photo today. I lost count."

Jack smiled lovingly as he wrapped his arms around. He hated to see his lover upset. "Ianto it's natural to feel the way you're feeling."

"It's not just about the baby."

"Then tell me the rest."

"What if this child is mine? How am I going to break the news to my family?"

"You know you don't have to tell them about me if you don't want to."

Ianto turned around and stared sternly into Jack's eyes. "I'm not ashamed of you Jack and I'm not going to hide you away because of how my parents might feel. You're too important to me."

"I feel the same way."

"Really, you do."

"Of course I do. Every since the day I met you my life has changed so much and all for the better. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you. I know we've only known each other for a few months but I…I mean I think I might possibly be-"

Ianto placed a finger on Jack's lips and grinned uncontrollably. He knew exactly what Jack was trying to say to him and he couldn't help but be happy. "I know what you're trying to say and I feel the exact same way."

"You do know I was going to say I love you right."

"Yes I did and I have the perfect response for that." Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's neck and pulled him into a passionate and breathtaking kiss. The intensity from the kiss flowed their entire bodies as they pulled closer together.

* * *

After a fiery session of love making, the wanton lovers lied in each others arms staring at the ceiling. "That was awesome." Jack grinned as he turned over to smile at Ianto. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Ianto chuckled softly. "Ditto. Hey Jack." he said after a few moments passed.

"Yes Ianto."

"I love you too."

* * *

So so far I have used Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Adam, Lisa (Rhys is implied) as characters in this story. Who will I use next. You have to read and find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Hello, back once more with an update. Won't say much today except I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace **

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

It took another month before Ianto finally got the nerve to tell his family everything that was happening in his life. After his accident his mother had become slightly overprotective but he'd been able to keep everything a secret. Now with the baby four months away it was time they knew.

Ianto decided to do it at his parent's home during dinner. He had called his mother earlier that day to tell her that she was coming over. Initially she assumed something was wrong but once he assured her he was fine she gladly welcomed him.

They were sitting down at the table enjoying dinner, well his parents were enjoying dinner Ianto was nervously trying to find a way to tell his parents the truth. Finally, he placed his fork down and looked up at his mother and father.

He loudly cleared his throat before he spoke. "Mom, dad I have something I have to tell you."

Gwendolyn looked up at her son and smiled. "Of course you do dear, that's why phoned today. Is this about Lisa?"

"Why would it be about Lisa?"

"Well because you two would be married right now if she hadn't broke your heart."

"Yes mum we would but that's not why I'm here."

Darren put his fork down as well and turned his attention away from his food and to his son. "Then why are you here son."

"I wanted to tell you that I've-"

"You've what?"

Ianto opened his mouth to tell his parents the rest when they suddenly heard the door open and shut.

"Mum, dad are you here in here?"

Ianto and his parents turned around to find Rhiannon, Ianto's sister standing in the entrance way with bags in her hands.

"Mum, dad." she shrieked as the bags dropped to the floor and she ran over to them. "I'm back."

Gwen and Darren immediately rose from the table and wrapped their arms tightly around their daughter.

"We're so glad you're home sweetie." smiled Darren, kissing Rhiannon on the forehead twice before letting her go.

Ianto smiled as he stood up as well and made his way over to his sister. Rhiannon was his older sister by four years and traveled all over the world as a photo journalist. Her current assignment had her covering the war in Iraq for the last six months. Because of the situation there keeping in touch was somewhat hard to do.

He threw his arms around and lifted her up into a tight hug. "Rhi, I can't believe you're here."

"Well believe it baby brother because I'm back."

"For how long?"

She smiled as he finally put her down. "However long I want. As of right now I am officially on vacation. Alex thought it was time I took some time off after working non-stop for almost two years straight."

"It's about time." Gwen scoffed and the four of them made their way back to the table. "I'm going to fix you something to eat."

"That would be great." smiled Rhiannon as she sat down beside Ianto. She let out a happy sigh when her mother placed a plate of food in front of her and she immediately began eating. "So Ianto what brings you here tonight." she asked between bites.

"Ianto came to tell us some news." Gwen answered for her son.

"Really, is it about Lisa."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone assuming it's about Lisa?"

Rhiannon shrugged. "I don't know it was just a question."

"Well it doesn't matter because it's not about her…at least the first part isn't."

"Two parts huh."

"Yes Tad, two parts." Ianto looked at both his parents before closing his eyes and taking a very deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that I met someone."

"You've met someone."

"Yes mum I've met someone and we've been dating for four months."

Now everyone's eyes were on him.

"Four months." his mother shrieked. "And you're just now telling us. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"To be fair mum it took him five months to tell us about Lisa. I'd say he's moving up."

"Well son what's her name?"

"Jack." he answered his father.

"Jack, is it short for Jacqueline. I used to know to a Jacqueline back in grammar school."

"No it's not short for anything it's just Jack and it's not a she."

The room got so quiet Ianto was certain he could hear a pin drop if he dropped one. His sister's mouth was dropped open as well as his mother's while his father only stared.

Finally Darren spoke first. "Are you telling us that you're dating…a man."

"Yes dad I am." Ianto gulped as they continued to stare at him. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears while his entire face felt as though it was on fire. "His name is Jack Harkness, he's a private investigator, and he is the man who pulled me out of my car after my accident."

Rhiannon grinned at her brother. "Wow, that's taking hero worship to a whole other level." she teased.

Ianto chuckled softly but quickly stopped when he noticed his parents were still not smiling. "Please say something."

"What do you want us to say?" his mother asked with a shrug. "What could you possibly want us to say."

"I don't know…anything. Tell me that you're disappointed in me for not being the child you want me to be. Tell me you want me to leave so you can think this over but that you still love me. Tell me that I'm still your son."

Gwen stood up so fast that no one had a chance to blink. With angry eyes she walked over to Ianto and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up. "Of course you're still our son and of course we still love you." she hissed, poking him in his chest. "We will always love you no matter what you do. You know that don't you."

"I didn't know what to expect when I told you the truth."

"You thought we'd just throw you away like garbage."

"No but-"

"There are no buts Ianto Jones." she whispered, her tone changed drastically as she wrapped her arms around him. "You are now and will always be my son."

Darren stood up as well and made his way over to the other side of the table. Placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder he let out a sigh. "Look son, we're not saying this won't take some time getting used to but you're mum's right. We still love you."

"Do you love him."

He looked at his parents, a huge grin on his face. "More than I've ever loved anyone. Even Lisa."

"And you're sure he feels the same way about you."

"Yes mum I am."

"Then it's settled." she smiled back. "You will invite Jack over for dinner and we will meet him properly. I want to know if this man is good enough for my son."

"You'll love him mum I swear you will."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Now that that's finished what else do you have to tell us." asked Rhiannon, grabbing her brother's plate. Ianto and his parents looked over to see that during their conversation Rhiannon kept eating and now had a clear plate.

"I have to tell you that Lisa's pregnant, five months pregnant to be exact."

Everyone let out a gasp.

"So you're telling me I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Well mom not exactly."

"But you just said-"

"I know but I found out that Lisa cheated on me with someone else and we don't know who the baby's father is."

Everyone gasped again and their mouths dropped open, no one knowing what to say until finally Rhiannon broke the silence.

"Does anyone else think we should have a glass of wine after hearing Ianto's news. I could murder a bottle."

* * *

"She really said that."

Ianto gave Jack a nod as slipped into the bed. When he'd gotten back from his parent's house he found Jack lying on the sofa watching a movie. He wasn't surprised to find the man there seeing as how he gave him a key a few weeks ago, in fact he was glad to come home to Jack.

"She did but I wouldn't expect anything less from her. She's always been like that."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Don't worry you'll meet her and the rest of my family soon." replied Ianto as he turned off the lamp, snuggled up underneath the covers, and moved closer to Jack. "They're really excited to meet you."

"I can't believe I'm meeting the parents."

"Don't tell me the great Jack Harkness is nervous."

"No I'm not." chuckled Jack. "I just want to make a good impression that's all."

Ianto lifted his head up and smiled. "My parents are going to love you I promise."

"You know if my parents were still alive they would love you too."

"You never told me what happened to them."

"They died in a car accident when I was twenty-four."

"I'm so sorry Jack." Ianto whispered sadly. He knew that Jack's parents were dead he just didn't know how it happened. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Ianto it's okay. I'm happy I have you to share this with. Besides-" he shrugged. "It happened eight years ago and it's not as hard to talk about as it used to be. I miss them but I'm not sad anymore."

"What about your brother Grey."

"Grey is…I don't know where he is." sighed Jack. "He was twenty when the accident happened and after our parents died he just sorta shut down and became an entirely different person. Now I'm lucky if a get an e-mail from him every once in a while."

"Don't you worry about him."

"Of course I do but I realized that Grey is an adult now and I can't make him change if he doesn't want to."

"He'll come around some day."

Jack smiled. "I hope so."

Ianto returned to resting his head on Jack's chest as he closed his eyes. "G'night Jack."

Jack gave Ianto a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Ianto."

* * *

Who knew Ianto's family would be so cool. Well I did of course, I wrote them that way. Hope it was to your liking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Hello, back once more with an update. Won't say much today except I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace **

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Don't forgot we're have dinner at my parent's house this Sunday."

"So I'm finally getting to meet them. Super."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he handed Jack his morning coffee. "The last two times weren't my fault."

"Yeah because those were the days you had a lot of paperwork to finish."

"I did."

"I believe you." Jack shrugged in a disbelieving manner as he sipped his coffee in order to hide the smirk on his face.

Ianto rolled his eyes again but let out a frustrated sigh. A month and a half had passed since he told his family about Jack and the baby and each week he was invited to bring Jack over. Jack had been fine with the invite from the beginning but Ianto, Ianto cancelled each time with different excuses. It didn't take Jack long to figure what Ianto was doing. "Alright, fine, so I'm nervous about you meeting my parents. There's nothing wrong with that is there." he asked, taking a seat across from Jack.

"No there isn't." Jack smiled as he took another sip from his cup. "It's okay to be nervous about introducing your boyfriend to your family. I know I'm nervous about meeting them"

"I'm not nervous for me I'm nervous for you."

"Your mom and dad."

"No worse, Rhiannon."

Jack gave Ianto a smirk. "Your sister. I thought you said she was nice."

"Oh she is, to me and everyone else but for the people I date she's a nightmare. When I was in secondary school she actually made my girlfriend cry."

Jack instantly lost his smile. "Wow." he whispered. "She's that bad."

"Yes she is." Ianto replied with a nod as he stood up out of his chair and walked over Jack. "But don't worry." he smiled, giving Jack a quick on the cheek. "I'm sure she'll love you."

"I'm sure she will." gulped Jack nervously. He could only hope that Ianto's family loved him as much as he did.

* * *

Sunday evening came quickly for the couple and they arrived on time to Ianto's parent's house. Ianto knocked on the door before placing his arm around a nervous Jack's waist.

The door opened and revealed Ianto's mother and father, Gwen and Darren, as well as Rhiannon.

"Hey mum."

"Ianto look at you all skin and bones." his mother fussed over him as soon as he came through the door. "I swear you were skipping meals."

"I eat mum I promise."

"Well, it doesn't look it."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he walked further into the house. "Tad, Rhi." he replied giving both of them hugs.

"We're glad you made it son." his father replied as he let go of his son.

"Me too. I'm sorry about before all the cancelling and whatnot but anyways, mum, dad, Rhi this is Jack."

"Hi." waved Jack smiling.

They waved back with smiles and they all went over to greet him. Darren gave Jack a firm handshake along with a nod, Rhiannon doing the same thing.

Gwen was the last one to walk over to Jack and immediately pulled the man into a big hug. "Why aren't you a handsome young man." she grinned as she pulled on his cheeks. "It's about time Ianto brought you here to meet us. Welcome."

Jack gave the woman a big smile of his own. "Thanks for having me Mrs. Jones."

"Please, call me Gwen Jack." she replied, continuing to grin. "Please have a seat, dinner will be ready shortly."

Jack followed the family to the living room area and sat down on the sofa, Ianto beside him while Gwen and Rhiannon sat across from them in the loveseat.

Darren sat down in his recliner and continued to eye Jack. "So Jack." he finally said as he folded his arms. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well Mr. Jones I'm sure Ianto already filled you on everything about me but if you want to know more I'll be happy to tell you."

"Ianto tells us you're a private investigator."

"I am."

"What's that like?"

"Like a regular PC only I get to make my own hours." Jack replied with a smile. "But in all seriousness I love my job. Most of the time I work as a consultant with the police and I do a little work on the side as well. I guess helping people is what makes me feel worthwhile."

"Sounds rewarding." Rhiannon stated.

"It is for me."

"I bet you think you're good person because of the work you do." Rhiannon spoke again, this time in a smugly manner.

Jack knew what she was trying to do and was thankful that he mentally prepared himself early on for whatever she threw his way. "I like to think that my job isn't what classifies me as a good because I believe overall we're all good people. It's just sometimes we make bad decisions. Doesn't mean we're bad it just means we're human." Jack ended his answer with a smile. "I'm sure you feel the same way."

"Good answer." Ianto smiled as leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack looked around to see that Gwen and Darren were also smiling at him as well. Rhiannon simply folded her arms across her chest and glared. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rhiannon immediately jumped up to answer it. "I'll get it." she replied as she rushed off to answer it.

Gwen stood up as well. "I better go check on dinner." she stated as she gave everyone a smile and walked to the direction of the kitchen.

A few moments later Rhiannon returned with another woman beside her. "I hope you don't Ianto but I thought it would be nice for Martha to come over for dinner. After all it has been a while since she's been by. Her being a doctor and all."

Ianto stood up and made his way over to the woman, throwing his arms around her ecstatically. "Martha." he smiled.

"Well if it isn't Ianto Jones, long time no see."

"Good to see you too Mrs. Jones. Where's Tom."

"Had to work tonight but don't worry, he told me to tell you and your friend hello." Martha smiled as she looked around Ianto and stared directly at Jack. Tucking a strand of her long dark hair over her ear she smiled. "Ianto love aren't you going to introduce me."

"Right." Ianto replied, taking Martha by the hand and leading her over to Jack. "Jack this is Martha Jones. Martha, Jack Harkness my boyfriend. Martha's my sister's best friend since primary school."

Martha grabbed Jack's and shook it vigorously "Nice to meet you Mr. Jack Harkness. I've heard some things about you."

"All good things I hope but if not hopefully I can change your mind at dinner tonight."

"You can try." she winked as she turned around and walked over to greet Darren.

Jack waited until both women were out of earshot before leaning over to whisper in Ianto's ear. "You two seem close."

"She's my sister's best friend and she was also my first crush." Ianto whispered back.

"You're first crush, you don't say."

"Please Jack don't tell me you're jealous. I was twelve and adolescent and not even in Martha's league."

"I'm not jealous." Jack scoffed and smiled.

Ianto could only grin as he watched Jack's cheeks suddenly turn a pink rosy color. "Sure you aren't."

"I'm not."

Ianto was about to respond once again when he's mother came back out and spoke.

"Dinner's ready."

* * *

Dinner for Jack wasn't as frightening as he thought it would be. Ianto's parents were extremely polite and welcoming. Very different from what Jack thought they would be.

"So Mr. Jones-"

"Darren please."

"Darren, Ianto tells me that you worked in a factory before starting your own tailoring shop. What was that like?" asked Jack, very interested.

"Some of the best years of my life were spent in that shop. It's nothing better than working with hands doing something you love."

"Who taught you the craft?"

"My mother was a seamstress and when I was younger I would help her with her jobs. I guess it just grew from their." smiled Darren, taking another bite of his food.

"What about you Jack?" replied Gwen. "How did you get involved in investigative work?"

"Oh I've always been like this. According to my mother I would always obsess over the truth and how to get it."

"I bet your mother had a handful with you."

Jack smirked mischievously. "I tried my best but no matter what me or my brother did she loved us. She was the best mom I could have asked for."

"She sounds like a delightful woman."

"She was Mrs. Jones…I mean Gwen. I think you would have liked her."

She gave Jack a sweet smile and continued eating dinner. Ianto turned to Jack and gave him a slight nod of approval. Jack smiled back, happy that he was doing a good job.

* * *

By the end of night everyone could honestly say they were enjoying Jack's company.

Gwen thought he was a sweet charming man who was more than good enough for her son.

Darren thought he was a decent man with a good head on his shoulders.

Even Martha who was reserved about meeting Jack since Ianto was like a brother to her thought Jack complimented Ianto well. All in all everyone had a nice opinion of Jack, everyone except Rhiannon.

Jack noticed that during dinner when Rhiannon wasn't glaring daggers at him, which was the entire time, she was making sarcastic comments, scoffing, and doing anything else that would make him fidget. He tried every compliment in the book to get her to smile at him but nothing worked. Jack just had to wait for the outcome.

Dinner was soon finished and Gwen stood up to clear the table when Rhiannon stood up and objected.

"Mum you cooked a wonderful meal how about you let someone else to the cleaning up, yeah." she replied sweetly as she began gathering the dishes. "I'll even make us some coffee."

Gwen smiled and sat back down. "Alright, if you insist."

"I'll help you Rhi-" Ianto offered as he began to stood but an evil glare from his sister forced him to seat back down. "Or maybe not." he muttered to himself.

"Thanks Yan but I'd prefer if Jack helped me instead." she once again said sweetly but Jack could hear the spitefulness in her voice. "You don't mind do you Jack."

"Of course not." Jack smiled back as he stood up and began gathering the rest of the dishes. He didn't know what Ianto's sister was up too but he loved Ianto with all his heart and he wasn't about to back down. "Lead the way."

They retreated to the kitchen with arms full of plates, leaving everyone else at the table.

Ianto's eyes stared in the direction towards the kitchen and gulped nervously. "Why does she always do this?"

Martha smirked. "She's your older sister. It's her prerogative."

"God help me."

Jack followed Rhiannon into the kitchen and quietly placed the dishes on the counter. They remained silent for a while until finally Jack couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay go ahead."

Rhiannon turned around to give Jack a questioning look. "Go ahead and what."

"Go ahead and tell me how much you hate me."

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh don't play coy with me Rhiannon." scoffed Jack, folding his arms. "Ianto's told me all about your harsh treatment towards anyone he brings home."

Her lips curled up into a smile. "He did did he. Did he tell you about the time I made his first girlfriend cry."

"Yes and he also told me about how you gave Lisa the cold shoulder for three months after you met her."

"She was snobby." she shrugged uncaringly. "I didn't like her."

"I don't know her so I can't agree or disagree with you but I can tell you this. I love Ianto very much and I plan to be there for him for a very long time."

"Even if he does become a father."

"Even then. A baby isn't going to change how I feel about him and neither will a sister who wants to hate me just because she feels it's her duty to."

"Is that what you think." she asked, her eyes narrowing just a bit.

Jack nodded his head. "I have a younger brother. I know the bond that's there, the need to always protect them. Do what's best for them and keep them from getting hurt. I'm older than Ianto so I've done my share of interrogations before."

"That's right, you are older than Ianto."

"Doesn't mean anything. Just means I'm a bit experienced."

"How much experience are we talking."

"I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't had my share of flings and one night stands but like I said I'm older now. I'm a one man kinda guy."

"And my brother is that guy?" Rhiannon asked. This time there was no hint of malice or sarcasm in her voice. It was simply a question.

"Yes."

"So you don't care if I hate you or not. It's not going to change how you feel about Ianto."

"Not in the slightest." he stated firmly.

A moment of silence passed between before a huge smile broke out on Rhiannon's face and she threw her arms around Ianto's neck. The hug caught Jack by surprise that he would have fell backwards if the counter wasn't behind him. "I wasn't expecting this." he whispered as he returned the hug.

She snickered as she let him and took a step backwards. "Well what were expecting." she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know but certainly not his." Jack smiled, scratching his forehead. "I thought you hated me."

"Hated you." she giggled. "Heavens no, I realized at dinner that I actually liked you."

"What. You like me."

"Yeah."

"Then what was with the glares, the condescending tones, the sarcastic comments. You acted as if you wanted my head on a silver platter."

"That was all for show." she shrugged as she turned back around and walked over to the sink.

Jack was flabbergasted. "All for show." he stuttered unable to form a complete sentence. "That was one hell of a show."

She smirked deviously. "I know."

"But I don't understand-"

"Look Jack it's simple. The family expects me to be the hard cold bitch that wants nothing more to protect her baby brother from being hurt so I give them what they want. Now don't get me wrong, those stories that Ianto told you are true, I did do all those things but only as a test."

"A test."

"Yes." she nodded. "And the others didn't pass it but you Jack Harkness did."

"I did." he asked, still somewhat confused.

"Yes you did because you showed no fear. You stood up to me and not many people do that. You told me how you felt about Ianto, you were honest but you gave and took no bullshit. Plus I see the way Ianto lights up around you." she smiled. "You're good for my brother."

"So I have your approval."

"Not that you needed it but yes, you do."

Hearing Rhiannon say that put a wide grin on Jack's face as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow. Thank-you."

"Don't thank me just look shaken when we go out there with coffee." When Jack gave her a confused look she smiled. "Well I have to keep up appearances don't I."

Jack let out a laugh but nodded his head in agreement, happy to have the approval of the entire family.

A few minutes later Ianto watched as Jack and Rhiannon returned from the kitchen with a tray of coffee and mugs and began pouring coffee for everyone. Ianto waited for Jack his seat beside him, immediately grabbing his hand underneath the table. Leaning over he whispered in Jack's ear. "How was it."

Jack glanced at Rhiannon who caught his gaze and winked. Jack smiled and winked back. "It was brutal." he whispered to Ianto. "But it was worth it."

* * *

A week later, Jack was in his office working on a new case and trying not to think about Ianto. Since the night at his parents house all Jack could think about was Ianto and how close the two of them were getting. Thinking of the young man made Jack long to hear his voice. He was just about to pick up the phone when there was knock on his door.

Looking at the clock and his calendar, he realized that he had no appointments scheduled for that day and it couldn't be Gwen. He couldn't remember the last time she knocked on his door to come in and that including the time he and Ianto were making out heavily in his office a few weeks ago. Whoever it was knocked again, causing Jack break free from his thoughts and answer. "Come in."

He saw the door open and was shocked to see who came through the door. Jack was so surprised that his mouth dropped open. "Lisa."

"Hi." she smiled as she looked down at him. "Can we talk."

* * *

I'm sensing there might be some trouble in the wonderful world of Janto. Ah well, hope you liked my introduction of Martha. I thought I sneak her into the story as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Hello, sorry I'm a day late with the update. Yesterday was hella busy but I know you guys weren't worried. Were you. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I must warn you in advance it isn't pretty. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve. **

* * *

"Um yeah…sure sit down." Jack stuttered as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. To say he was surprised to see Ianto's ex in his office would be an understatement. "What can I do for you?"

With a slight smile on her face, she sat down across from him with a hand on her protruding stomach. At close to seven month her skin was practically glowing and her stomach stretched out. Jack had to admit that she made a gorgeous pregnant woman.

"I thought we should talk."

"Talk, about what." asked Jack confused.

Lisa wasted no time getting started. "You and Ianto are dating, yes."

"Yes we are but-"

"And there's a possibility that I am carrying Ianto's child. With that being said I would like to know everything there to know about you, what kind of man you are. Especially if you and Ianto are serious."

"Well I can tell you right now that we are serious."

"So are you planning on being a part of this child's life."

"Ianto and I haven't really discussed my part seeing as how we don't know if there will even be a part."

"But what if there is?" continued Lisa. This time the smile was gone as well as the kindness in her voice. Now she talked to Jack in a stern harsh tone. "Are you prepared to be there?"

"If Ianto needs to me to be there I will."

"Tell me Jack do you have any experience with children especially with newborns."

"Well no-"

"Then what makes you think you help raise a baby if you have no experience. Children are all about sacrifices Jack."

"I know that and whatever I don't know I'll learn." replied Jack a bit uneasy. True he didn't have much experience with children but he wasn't declined to learning.

"And what about the sacrifices. Are you willing to put the baby's needs first? Not having Ianto's undivided attention when you want it. Having to tote a baby everywhere you go. The crying, the noise, everything. Are you prepared to handle it."

"Yes I am."

Her eyes glared at him as she leaned forward slightly. "You better be because if this Ianto's child consider me you're third wheel, riding your ass every chance I get. And if you so much as breath wrong I'll keep Ianto away."

Jack was shocked by what he was hearing. He didn't know much about Lisa but from the things Ianto told him she seemed like a good person. But he was wrong, a good person wouldn't threaten to keep a child away from it's father. "You can't do that."

"Can't I. I have the right to ensure the well being of my child."

"But why….what have I ever done to you."

"This isn't about you Jack. It's about me and Ianto and the prospect of our family."

"Don't try to make a fool out of me okay Lisa because I'm on to you. You think you can come in here and bully me but you can't. I realize that if that baby is his he will want to do what's best for them and I respect that. I love him and I respect him."

"Respect him. Do you think you're better than me?"

"No I don't."

"Because I loved Ianto with all my heart."

"And I'm not doubting you did, no matter what the situation is now and that's why I know you will do right by him and this child. Don't hurt him anymore than you already have." He would have said something else but at that moment his phone started to ring. Jack answered it, eyes still on Lisa. "Hey Ianto, I was just thinking about you." Placing his hand on the receiver he smiled. "If you don't mind-"

Angrily she stood up and made her way over to the door. Reaching out to grab the knob, she looked back to see Jack still on the phone laughing and smiling before finally leaving the room.

* * *

Later on that evening the two lovers were sitting on Ianto's sofa pretending to watch television.

Jack's fingers were running through Ianto's hair as his eyes gazed down on him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ianto sighed happily, closing his eyes. The feel of Jack's fingers in his hair had him in a state of bliss.

"Well if you must know I was thinking about Lisa."

"Okay…why?"

"Um no reason." Jack replied quickly as he continued playing with Ianto's hair. "I mean no reason for thinking about her but more I was thinking about the baby."

"What about it?"

"Well you went to her last appointment but you didn't tell me about it."

"It went fine." shrugged Ianto. "There's will nothing much to say."

"Did you guys talk about any future plans?"

The stings of question was enough for Ianto to finally sit up and stare at Jack. "Jack, what's going on."

"Nothing."

"Then why are you asking questions about Lisa and I. Did something happen?"

"No…yes…well maybe."

"Maybe what."

"Maybe she came by my office today to talk about you and her."

"What!" Ianto shrieked, this time standing all the way up. "She had no right to do that. Who the hell does she think she is?"

Jack stood up and grabbed Ianto's hand. "Wait Ianto it wasn't like that. She was worried about me fitting in with you and the baby."

He didn't want to tell Jack that all he'd been thinking about recently was the baby so he lied. "There's a chance the baby may not even be mine."

"And there is a chance that it is yours. Look I don't know what made her come see me today. Maybe it was a bad case of the hormones or her mother's protectiveness kicked in but she was valid in the points she was making and I have to respect her for that."

Ianto yanked his hand out of Jack's. "What?"

"I just want to know if you're talking all this seriously." replied Jack with a questioning tone. "I mean Lisa's three months away from having her baby and you've done nothing to prepare for it."

"I already told you I'm not getting my hopes up for something that my not even be a reality. I thought you understood that."

"I did…I mean I do. I just want you to be prepared for either outcome that's all."

"Are you sure that's all Jack?" Ianto voice became low and his eyes narrowed as they glared icily at Jack.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Because I'm sensing that you're just using this possible baby as an excuse to finally be rid of me."

"What!" Jack shouted.

Ianto continued. "Everything was fine with us, before you found out about Lisa and now it seems like you're doing whatever you can to push me away."

"You know that's not true. I just met you parents for goodness sake. I told you that if this baby was yours I would do anything I could to help you. If I wanted to be rid of you I would have split a long time ago."

"Lisa was with me for two years and even said she would marry me. Didn't stop her from cheating."

Jack glared at Ianto, insulated. How could Ianto imply such a thing. "I am not Lisa."

"Maybe not." Ianto growled deeply. "But it doesn't change the fact that she came to see you today and now you're agreeing with her. What is she, your new best friend."

"I'm not agreeing with her I just want what's best for you."

"Best for me." Ianto scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're not doing what's best for you. I mean why be tied down with a man and his child when you could be out there with someone else who's not me."

"I don't want that."

"I don't want you with me out of obligation Jack."

He couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you so upset with me?" Jack hissed, growing more angry by the second. After everything they've been through as a couple Ianto was trying to implicate him in a plot to leave. "If I knew you would be this upset I wouldn't have even brought it up."

"Then why did you?"

"I thought we could talk about this like two adults but obviously I was wrong."

"Well that makes two of us." Ianto replied as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know why he was suddenly attacking Jack but he couldn't help himself. Ianto knew that Jack would never leave him like Lisa had but he didn't know if could take that chance. Losing Jack would hurt more in the future than now. "I can't do this."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Now who's pushing who away."

"I'm serious. Maybe you should go."

"And when should I come back."

"I'll call you."

It was as if someone sucked all the air out of the room. Jack found himself unable to breathe. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked with a shaky breath.

"No…I'm just saying we need some time apart."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"It is." Ianto lied, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying. He watched as Jack gathered his things and made his way towards the door. When Jack placed his hand on the doorknob he almost cried out for Jack to stay but his mouth remained closed.

Jack hand rested on the knob with hopes that Ianto would say something to make him stay but when he realized that the younger man wasn't he let out a sigh. "I guess I'll see ya."

"Goodbye."

In one swift move Jack opened the door and walked out leaving Ianto standing in the same spot. If he had turned around for just a second he would have saw hot tears running down his ex-lover's face.

He waited for a few moments before walking over to the phone and picking it up. Ianto didn't have to wait long before someone to answer the other line.

"Hey Vicky it's me." he whispered into the phone, his voice cracking. "Could you come over. I just did something terrible; I just broke up with Jack."

* * *

He didn't know what brought him to the pub but there he was on his fourth shot of whiskey. Jack still couldn't believe that he and Ianto had a fight and were no longer together. His fingers traced the outside of the glass as rubbed his forehead hard.

Suddenly, without turning around he could feel someone standing behind him. Not only that the person smelled familiar, like it was someone he knew. He almost turned around when he heard the person speak.

"Well if it isn't Jack Harkness. Long time no see."

"Oh fuck me." Jack groaned as he downed his fourth drink. "And I thought my night couldn't get any worse."

**

* * *

**Oh no, who could that be. I'll give you one clue. On second thought you're just going to have to wait and find out who it is. Don't blame me, blame my love of cliffhangers. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Hey I'm back to update. Hope you didn't mind the wait. This chapter has a happier ending then the last one so I hope that makes you happy. Enjoy. P.S thanks for that super long review given to me by Littlewing. You rock and also to answer Village-Mystic's question Torchwood does not exist. This story is AU**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Jack turned around to see John Hart, his ex-lover, standing behind him with a huge smile on his face. John was a defense lawyer he'd met two years while working on a case. He had been a witness for the prosecution but as luck would have it had to be cross-examined by the most ruthless defense lawyer in the entire city.

Jack never figured out what exactly attracted him to John. At first they're relationship was all about sex, a release for two men who worked to hard and never had a lot of time on their hands. Over time, however, the relationship developed into something more stable and the two of them were together for a year and even thought about moving in together. That was before they decided they wasn't ready for that type of commitment. He hadn't seen John since their break-up nearly a year ago and he really didn't want to see him now. "Go away John."

John smirked as he did the exact opposite, sitting down right beside Jack. "What, no friendly hug for an ex-boyfriend?"

"What do you want John?"

"A romp in the sheets with you would be nice. It would be just like old times."

Jack rolled his eyes at John's statement. It was classic John Hart and if Jack was not deeply in love with Ianto he might have taken him up on it. Instead he replied. "Not interested."

"Why not, they're playing our song."

Jack rolled his eyes again. "We don't have a song John and even if we did, it wouldn't be this song."

"Next round on me." John smiled as he signaled the bartender for two more drinks. "You don't mind do you."

He really didn't have any fight left in so he simply shrugged. "I really don't care what you do John."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their drinks until John finally spoke again.

"Want to talk about it."

"Not really and especially not with you."

"Alright I'll just sit here and drink with you. I won't say a word."

"Fine, you can stay."

"Thank-you." smiled John as he took a sip from his glass. They sat in silence before they knew it a whole ten minutes passed by.

It was John who broke the silence after he drank his shot. "I can't believe a whole year has passed since we last saw each other. How's it been for you?"

"Great." Jack shrugged. "I met someone, fell head over heels in love, and I think we just broke up. You."

John smiled widely. "Been shagging my way around London and business has been great. It's been wonderful thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." mumbled Jack sarcastically after letting out another sigh.

"Still, I'm sorry to hear about your break-up."

"We're not broken up, Ianto and I-"

"Ianto." John smirked as he repeated the name. "With a name like that he sounds sexy. Welsh is he."

Jack found himself growling and John lost his smirk.

"Sorry."

"Now like I was saying Ianto and I are not broken up. We're just…we're-"

"You're what."

"We're taking a break, giving each other some space to think. That's all. At least I hope that's all this is."

"A break, now where have I heard that before." chuckled John.

Jack couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. "John what we had was different."

"Different how."

"Our relationship was never about love. It was just good sex and company. Something to do when we were horny and lonely."

John let out a hurtful sigh as he looked back down at his glass. "Maybe that's all it was to you but to me I thought we had something real." he whispered softly, just loud enough for Jack to hear. Running into Jack had been a mere coincidence but John hoped that the couple could pick up where they left off. Obviously he was the only one who felt that way. "Hell." he shrugged. "I thought that with a little time we could turn it into something more. Obviously I was wrong."

Jack looked over to see the sad look in John's eyes and in that moment his heart ached a bit. "Look John I'm sorry if I hurt you but I had to be honest with myself about our relationship."

"Was it that bad?"

"No it wasn't." replied Jack shaking his head. "It just wasn't meant to be."

John didn't say anything. Instead, he let out another sad sigh. The bartender didn't need to be asked as he came back over to refill their glasses. Immediately after it was poured John swallowed it quickly and slammed the glass back down. "I should get going." John replied when he did finally speak again.

"John you don't have to leave I-"

"I think I do Jack." John interrupted Jack as he stood up, grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, and threw money on the bar. "It was nice seeing you again Jack. I hope everything works out between you and Ianto."

"I hope so too." Jack replied back with a small smile as John turned around and walked away. He looked down at his full glass and shook his head. With a sigh, he pushed the glass away and reached into his pocket to grab some money to add with John's. And then he too exited the bar and walked into the night.

* * *

"So you and Jack had a fight." Vicky asked Ianto for what had to be the third time. She knew her constant questions were driving Ianto crazy but she had to make sure she had everything right before she hit him hard.

"Yes."

"And you told him to leave and he did."

Ianto rolled his eyes but replied. A part of him was starting to even regret calling her. "Yes."

"And now you're not sure if you want to be with him anymore."

"For the last time yes to all your questions. I think Jack and I are over."

Victoria gave Ianto a nod of understanding before she walked over to him and slapped him upside the head. "Are you mad?"

"What did you that for." winced Ianto, rubbing the back of his head. He knew Vicky could be violent verbally but she was rarely physical.

"I can't believe you deliberately pushed Jack away."

"It wasn't deliberate. We had a fight and I thought it would be best if we had some time apart."

"No, you picked that fight with Jack because you're scared that what happened with Lisa is gonna happen with Jack. Aren't you."

"Now who's being ridiculous. Jack would never do that to me."

Vicky shook her head. "No, but you believe that Jack will leave if the responsibility of having a baby is too much for him. So you push him away now in hopes that it will hurt less later. You're so predictable."

Ianto opened his mouth to retort but the glare Victoria was giving him suggested him stop lying to her and to himself. So, he sighed deeply and folded his arms. "How the hell do you do that?" he asked.

"Ianto we've been friends for as long as I can remember." she giggled. "I know you better than anybody and vice versa so I know what you've done. All I want to know is why."

"You know why?"

"I do, but I want to hear you say it."

Not knowing what else to say he walked over to the sofa and sat on the arm. "You're right, I am scared that Jack won't be able to handle me and the baby. I thought that ending things now would be best for everyone."

"Ianto love, I love you but you can't go making decisions like that for Jack. I'm pretty sure he's capable of making his own and one of them is to be with you, possibly forever."

"I know but babies are complicated."

"Life is complicated so that's not an excuse."

"Is being a complete idiot one."

Victoria nodded and slightly smiled. "Maybe, it depends on what you do about your current situation." She walked over to Ianto and grabbed his hand. "You can forget about Jack and move on with your possible child alone or you can call Jack and work this out. The choice is yours."

Suddenly Ianto began to laugh as he covered his face with his hand. "You're about to hand me the phone aren't you."

She didn't say anything as she took her other hand from behind her back and handed Ianto the phone. "See. I told you we know each other." she grinned as she watched Ianto dial.

"Hey Jack it's me. Can we talk?"

* * *

"You said you wanted to talk." Jack immediately asked as Ianto slid out of the way to let him inside. He had only been a few minutes away from Ianto's flat but had taken his time to get there with hopes of sobering up a little before they spoke. The last thing he needed was to say something mean and hurtful because of alcohol.

Ianto closed the door and let out a sigh. "Um…yes I do." he replied nervously.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I think it's time for me to go." Vicky chimed in, gathering her things when she saw Ianto throw a glance in her direction.

Jack turned and finally noticed Victoria presence in the flat. "Hello Vicky I didn't know you were here."

Vicky smiled as she walked over to Ianto and kissed him on the cheek. "Someone had to come over here and talk some sense into this idiot."

"Please don't leave on my account." Jack smiled as he watched Ianto roll his eyes.

"I need to, you guys need to talk. Besides, I have an early day tomorrow."

"Well then I guess I'll see around."

"You damn right you will." Vicky playfully hissed, leaning forward to give Jack his own kiss on the cheek. Both men watched as she left the flat, closing the door behind her, and leaving them alone.

They nervously stared at each other, neither knowing what to say until finally Ianto broke the silence.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Probably shouldn't."

"I meant more along the lines of water perhaps."

Jack chuckled lightly. "Right, no thanks. I'm fine."

"Maybe we should sit down."

"That's good too."

Making their way to the sofa, they sat down on opposite sides and looked everywhere but at each other.

Finally Jack took the initiative and began speaking. "Look Ianto I know you're mad but I think-"

"I think you should let me talk." Ianto interrupted Jack.

"I let you talk last time and you see where that got us." Jack snapped, gritting his teeth.

Ianto winced inwardly as his gaze left Jack's eyes and returned back to the floor. "Yes I know but I really need to say this first."

Jack could only sigh and nod. "Okay. Go ahead."

"I was wrong," he began nervously. "For pushing you away like that but I honestly thought I was doing what was best."

"For you or for me."

"For the both of us. I know you love me and I you but that doesn't stop the constant worry I feel every time I think about having this baby.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe that I don't care about that."

"I know you don't now but who's to say that you're mind won't change in a few months when the baby is actually here. When I have to cancel plans with you because I have the baby for the night or for the weekend. Or when you sleep over but can't sleep because of the excessive crying. Can you honestly say you can handle that, being second in my life."

He waited until Ianto finished talking before sliding over and grabbing Ianto's hand. He used his other hand to grab Ianto's chin and force him to look up at him. "I'm saying yes I can." Jack replied sternly and honestly. "And I'm saying yes because I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

"But you could find someone who's life is far less complicated."

"I could but then what's love without a little drama."

"Easy."

"And boring. The worse combination in all relationships." Jack smirked as he moved in closer. "Now our relationship is perfect because it has all the elements needed to make it good. We have drama, angst, and mystery."

"Let's not forget romance and comedy." Ianto smiled, joining in.

"And definitely can't forget the amazing sexual content."

"Oh, definitely not because sometimes that's the best part." Ianto whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Jack's, kissing him soundly.

Jack smiled when they pulled their lips apart but remained close. "So does this mean that we're back together."

"Yes it does." replied Ianto happily. "You know what Jack I do believe that this was our first fight."

He cocked his head to the side and thought about Ianto' comment. "No, really." he asked in disbelief. Surely they had had arguments before hadn't they.

"Our first major one yes."

"Well, you know what that means."

With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Ianto grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him close, maneuvering their bodies until Jack's was lying perfectly on top of him. "I thought you never ask."

* * *

Later on, as the couple lie in bed after their fiery make-up session Ianto's found himself unable to sleep. His body was tired and wanted to fall asleep but his mind had other ideas. It kept drifting back to his and Jack's prior conversation.

Looking up, he saw that Jack was still awake and looking down at him.

"You're still awake." Ianto replied.

"So are you?"

"Well I was thinking about our fight and I realized that you were right."

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto closer. "Not that I mind hearing that but what exactly was I right about."

"If I am going to be a father I have to start acting like one and that means preparing. I need to start acting responsibly."

"Well in that case you were right as well."

Ianto looked up at Jack confused. "Now what was I right about."

"It would hurt to much if you started preparing for the child only to find out it isn't yours. It would be a hassle to return everything and you shouldn't be reminded of what could have been every time you look at a bottle or crib."

"You're right. That's why I've decided to simply put money away each pay period and buy everything I need afterwards. That way if the baby isn't mine I could use the money for something else."

"Now that is a great idea." smiled Jack as he placed a kiss on Ianto's forehead. "I'm glad you figured it out."

"I have you to thank for that."

"I know a way you could thank me properly."

Ianto nodded his head and rolled his eyes. "Jack we've already made up…twice." he smirked. "And we both have early days tomorrow."

Jack let out a sad sigh but shrugged. "Alright I guess you could just owe me one."

"Just go to sleep will you."

**

* * *

**To everyone that guessed John Hart, you get a pat on the back. I know some of you wanted him John to be a bit more spiteful but I just couldn't bring myself to write him that way. Hope you liked the chapter and if you didn't sorry I couldn't satisfy you. Maybe next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: It's Thursday, I'm updating and don't really have much to say besides that. Now go and read the chapter before it melts. **

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

The following day Ianto stood outside of Lisa's flat and knocked on her door. He left work early that day telling everyone that he had a very important meeting to attend. Lucky for him his boss was very kind and let him leave. That's when he decided it was time to see Lisa.

He didn't have to wait long for her to come to the door, covered in what appeared to be flour all over her clothes and face. Her stomach was farther out than the last time he saw her which was three weeks prior.

"Ianto…what are you doing here."

Ianto ignored the question and reached out to touch her smudged cheek. "Is that flour."

"Yes." she sighed. "I was trying to make pancakes."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"I know but the baby wants what the baby wants. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." Ianto replied, nodding his head. He walked inside the flat and waited for Lisa to close the door before he spoke. "We need to talk."

She looked up and finished wiping the flour off her cheek. "About what?"

"About your visit with Jack yesterday. He told me about it."

"If you're mad me all I can say is that I'm sorry. I was upset and my hormones were al over the place and I needed someone to take it out on. I didn't mean what I said about keeping you away from the baby."

"He didn't tell me you said that." snapped Ianto at the news. "Tell me everything that happened yesterday."

Lisa released a heavy breath as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. Once she was seated she told Ianto everything that she had said to Jack during their meeting, making sure to avoid Ianto's eyes. When she was finished she looked back up at Ianto and sighed apologetically. "Look Ianto I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it. It's just…everything started to hit me all at once."

By this time Ianto was standing across from Lisa, still standing with his arms folded across his chest. "But why attack Jack. He hasn't done anything to you. In fact his the one who's been pushing me to do more."

"I don't know. Maybe it was out of jealousy." Lisa sighed. "I ran into Victoria a few days ago and she made sure to inform of how serious you two were. I guess I was mad that I didn't have anyone supporting me like that."

"What about Adam?"

"Adam was great in the beginning but for the last few months I've barely heard from him. He doesn't call, doesn't come by to make sure I'm alright. Nothing. I don't think he wants anything to do with this baby."

"Lisa-"

She reached up to wipe her cheeks that were now wet with tears. "Honest to god Ianto I don't know what I'm going to do if this baby isn't yours. I might as well get used to raising this child alone."

"No you won't." replied Ianto as he moved over to Lisa and sat down beside her.

"Yes I am." she sobbed even harder. "Great I'm crying again. I hate being pregnant."

Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, handing it to his pregnant ex-fiancée. "No you don't and no you won't be alone. You have your family."

Lisa blew into the napkin and sniffed. "Yes. My wonderful father who barely even looks at me now and my fantastic mother who won't shut-up about all the mistakes I've made this year alone. That makes me feel so much better." She paused to sniff again. "She's right you know. I wouldn't be in this mess if I was just honest with you in the beginning about everything. Maybe we would still be together."

"And maybe we wouldn't be."

"No, we probably wouldn't be. Doesn't matter anyhow; you have Jack now."

"Yes I do." he smiled. "I have Jack and we love each other and we will love this child if it is mine together. He doesn't want to do anything that would harm either of us."

"I know he will. I trust you're judgment and I know you wouldn't give your heart to someone who didn't deserve it."

"Thank-you for understanding."

"I should be the one thanking you for everything. I definitely don't deserve any of it."

"If it makes you feel any better I really hope that the baby is mine too."

The comment made her smile happily and cry even harder. She was lucky that Ianto wanted anything to do with after what she done. Not many men would do that. Well, not many men were like Ianto Jones.

Ianto smiled and waited for Lisa to finish crying. While he waited he looked over her shoulders to see her entire kitchen area in shambles. He quickly that Lisa was a very messy and not entirely good cook. "Would you like me to finish making the pancakes for you."

She almost immediately stopped crying. "Would you." she smiled gratefully.

"Yes if you want."

"Oh please I would love that."

Ianto stood up, slipped off his coat, and rolled up his sleeves before making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

A week later in Jack's apartment both men were trying finish work that they brought him with them. Well Ianto was trying to work. Jack on the other hand was content at staring at Ianto from across the room. Finally Ianto placed his paper down on the table and gestured for Jack to come and sit down beside him.

Jack happily obliged and made himself comfortable beside Ianto, wrapping an arm around him. "You wanna know something." Jack asked, whispering in Ianto's ear.

"What?"

"My lease is up at the end of the month."

"Are you going to renew it?"

"I was thinking that maybe it's time for a move." Jack replied slowly. "I was also thinking that maybe you should move with me."

Ianto head snapped as he looked at Jack. Was Jack asking what he thought he was. He had to be sure. "Jack what are you saying?"

"I'm asking if you want to move in with me."

"What-" Ianto replied breathless.

"I've been thinking about it for some time now and I thought it would be a good thing. I mean we spend so much time together already so it wouldn't be weird for us to take this to the next step. Is it to soon?"

"Jack we've only been together for five months. Don't you think that's to soon to move in together."

"If it was anyone else but you yeah but since it's you no, no I don't think it's too soon."

"I'm just worried that we're moving to fast."

"You don't have to say yes. I was just asking."

Ianto brushed his hand across his forehead as exhaled. "Jack I think it's great that you want me to move in with you." he replied softly, "But I don't think our relationship is ready for that yet. I just don't want to do anything to jeopardize what we have by moving to fast. Please tell me you understand."

"Of course I understand." Jack chuckled softly, pulling Ianto closer. Look Ianto I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready to do. Just know that when you are I'll be ready, with a brand-new two bedroom flat of course."

Jack gave Ianto a swift kiss on the cheek and reached over to grab the glasses from the table. He didn't want to admit it but he was a little disappointed. Having Ianto around all the time was something he wanted more than anything but he meant what he said. He wasn't going to push Ianto into something he wasn't ready for. They had time. "I'm going to get some more to drink okay."

"Okay." smiled Ianto as he watched Jack get up. Jack's request had been one to catch him off guard. As much as he wanted to say yes he knew he couldn't. Their relationship was fine the way it was, they didn't need to rush anything by moving in together. Who knows what would happen if they moved in together. It could be a devastating blow to their relationship.

One the other hand, he and Jack were already semi living together. If Ianto wasn't spending the night at Jack's flat then Jack was spending the night at his. Ianto could honestly admit that he grown so accustomed to sleeping next to Jack that he was finding hard to fall asleep without him. Not to mention the two seemed to be in-synch about everything, especially their future together as a couple. Ianto had no doubt in his mind that he loved Jack so maybe moving in together wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Still he was afraid. Afraid that Jack would suddenly change his mind and decided he didn't want him anymore. No matter how many times Jack told him that would never happen that fear still plagued his heart and mind. It was something that could eventually tear their relationship apart. If that happened Ianto wasn't sure what he would do. So, in that moment he decided it was time to throw caution in the wind and follow his heart.

"Jack wait."

Jack wasn't to the kitchen yet and he turned on his heel immediately. "Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yes what."

"I would love to move in with you." Ianto answered the question with a complete and hopefully an understandable reply.

"Ianto we already discussed this." sighed Jack. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, only when you're ready."

"But I am ready." Ianto replied as he stood up and walked over to Jack. He grabbed the glasses out of his hand and placed them on the table. "I love you." he smiled, grabbing Jack's hand. "And I know you love me so why shouldn't take our relationship to the next level."

"Ianto-"

"Jack I'm tired of being scared…second guessing everything about us while you're so confidant that we won't fail."

Jack smiled at the compliment. "That's because I know we won't."

"And that's what I love about you and do you know what I want. To wake up with you every morning and come home to you every night is what I want most in this world. So, if the offer is still open I would like to take it."

His heart felt as though it would burst with joy and happiness. "Of course it's still open." he grinned.

Ianto placed a loving kiss on Jack's lips before pulling away grinning happily. "Then I suggest we start looking as soon as possible. Finding a new place to live is not something you want to do at the last minute."

"You have some experience with that."

"A little."

"Then I guess I'll take your word for it."

"That would be terrific." Ianto grinned again as he gave Jack another kiss. The feeling in his heart and the look on Jack's face let him know that he had made the right choice and it was another step in the right direction.

* * *

"Now this place is perfect."

"I have to agree with you Jack. This place is absolutely perfect."

Jack moved around the living room area for a few more moments before making his way over to Gwen who with him to see the flat. "I just wish Ianto was here to see it, you know, give his opinion."

It was a few days before the end of the month and the two lovers were frantically searching for a new place together. They had already looked at a number of places but so far they hadn't found the perfect place for both of them. Until now that is.

"Ianto's going to love the kitchen and have you seen the bathtub."

"Yes it's nice." Gwen smiled. "Not to mention you'll have a fabulous second bedroom to turn into anything you two want.

Jack shrugged. "I was thinking it would be a room for the baby."

"Or you could make it a guestroom or maybe even an office if-"

"If what?"

Gwen realized her mistake and immediately began shaking her head. "Nothing, it's nothing." she denied as she started walking around the room.

"No Gwen tell me what you were going to say."

"Do you promise not to get mad."

"Has it ever stopped you before?" smirked Jack.

"No, not really."

"Then please, tell me what you think?"

"Okay. Before I say anything I would like to point out that I like Ianto. I think he's a lovely person and you're very lucky to have someone like him. He's good for you but if I were to be perfectly honest I think that you two are moving a bit fast."

"Because we're moving in together." asked Jack.

"Because of everything." Gwen sighed heavily. "If this baby is Ianto's that's gonna thrust you into immediate parenthood. A child will be involved and you'll have to think about every action you make before you make it. You might not have a way out of this relationship."

"So you're saying I'll be trapped."

"No I'm saying that it's moving to fast and once that baby comes, whether you like it or not you're gonna to be like a second father. That child is going to become attached to you."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Maybe that's what I want."

Gwen couldn't help but frown. She knew she must have sounded like an overbearing bitch to Jack but it was something that had been on her mind for days. Months even. Ever since Jack told her about the baby. "Do you really?" she asked. "Do you want it for yourself or are you only doing this because you don't want to disappoint Ianto?"

"No, I don't want to disappoint him but I meant what I said." replied Jack honestly. "I'm doing this for me. Maybe I don't mind becoming an instant family man. I've always wanted to settle down one day and have children."

"And this is the best way for you to have one because this is more convenient than anything."

"I don't consider it convenient at all I just think that it's fate. Look Gwen, I could have walked away from Ianto after he told me but I didn't. I couldn't."

"Because you love him."

"Yes, that but it's so much more. It's like he completes me and I know how cliché that sounds but it's true. I find myself loving everything about him, even his quirks. You know what's that like don't you or did I misunderstand the story of Rhys the Rant."

Gwen laughed as she remembered the story she told Jack about her first meeting with Rhys who had a knack for going into rants when he was upset by something. It was something that she loved very much about her husband. "So like what."

"Huh."

"What are some of Ianto's quirks do you love."

"Well like his alphabetize kitchen or the fact that he knows an assortment of random fact that he just blurts out at really random times." Jack chuckled and smiled just with the thought alone. "I know what I'm doing. I like that I'm doing it and I would love it if you supported me."

"Jack I support you in everything that you do. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Jack pulled Gwen into a friendly hug and kissed the top of her head. "I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate that very much but don't worry to much. It causes wrinkles."

"With all the worrying I've done over the years over you I'm surprised my hair is all gray." she laughed as she returned the kiss to his cheek.

"Should I come back later."

They turned around to find Ianto leaning against the doorframe smiling. They were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the young man standing there watching and listening.

Jack immediately let go of Gwen and strolled over to Ianto, pulling the man into his arms. "Hey you." he smiled, giving him a slight peck. "Have long have you been there?"

"Not long."

"You ready to see are new place."

Ianto smirked. "Someone's confident that I'll like the place."

"You're not only like it, you'll love it." Jack whispered huskily in his ear.

"Then let's get started."

Jack let him go but grabbed him by the hand and lead him further inside. "I'm telling you you're gonna love this place, especially the bedroom." Jack excitedly made his way to the master suite while Ianto stayed behind to talk to Gwen.

"Gwen I would just like to say that Jack is very lucky to have a friend like you in his life."

"You were there longer than you said you were weren't you."

"Yeah, just a bit." he smiled sheepishly.

"Well I meant what I said about you. I'm glad Jack's found someone to love and I'm glad you feel the same way." Gwen smiled happily as she threw her arms around an unsuspecting Ianto and hugged him tight. "Don't hurt him."

"I won't." he replied back, meaning every word. Hell would have to freeze over and the world would literally have to end before he ever thought about doing that.

* * *

Now that's what I call a fluffy chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I feel that I should warn you. There are only like a few chapters left and this story is over. Enjoy it while you can and until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: It's Thursday, I'm updating and don't really have much to say besides that. Now go and read the chapter before it melts. **

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

As Jack thought Ianto did love the flat and together they decided it would be the perfect place for them. So at the end of the month they moved out of their separate places and into a new one together.

Their friends and family wanted them to have a flat warming party but with conflicting schedules the couple found it difficult to set a date. Finally, after three weeks a Thursday night was clear for both Ianto and Jack as well as a majority of their friends.

It was an hour into the party and everyone seemed to be there enjoying themselves. Jack got to meet more of Ianto's friend's from work and Ianto finally got a chance to meet Rhys, Gwen's husband. All in all everything was going great.

A knock at the door pulled Ianto away from his conversation with a few friends as he went to answer the door. "Lisa you came." he replied with a smile after he opened the door.

"I had some free time on my hands so I thought I stop by."

"Well come on in."

Lisa made her way inside. "You have a lovely home. I brought you something." she said, quickly giving Ianto the gift she had in her hands. "They're wine glasses."

"Thank-you."

She gave Ianto a nervous smile as she made her way further inside the flat. Lisa keep her head down and tried very hard not to make eye contact with anyone.

Ianto noticed her nervous behavior. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still surprised that you invited me that's all."

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens, the outcome, I still want us to be friends."

"That means a lot to me coming from you."

"I'm glad." Ianto smiled back. "Now go, mingle, have fun. There's some food and apple cider if you're hungry."

"I am so glad you said that."

* * *

A few hours later after talking to various people, Jack spotted Lisa next to the table refilling her glass with more cider. Excusing himself, he walked over to her and gave her a friendly tap on the shoulder.

She turned around and smiled. "Hello Jack."

"Lisa, nice of you to come."

"You say that like you wanted me here." she smirked.

Jack smiled in response. "I did, want you here that is."

"Really. Even after I acted like a bitch in your office."

"I'm going to chalk that up to the hormones and let it go. Besides, I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"Well aren't you a good person."

"I try to be."

"I tried to be too but you see how that worked out. Almost everyone in this room keeps giving me very nasty glares." She took a long sip and sighed. "Most people hear the story and immediately call me a bad person but I didn't do it to hurt anyone."

"Then why did you do it?" Jack felt compelled to ask.

"I don't have a full answer for that yet."

"Then tell me what you have."

"I guess I was looking for a way out. I loved Ianto and a part of me will always love him but we weren't connecting anymore. I felt it and I think on some level he did too; he was just to good of a person to say anything. In the end I believe I did the right thing. Breaking up with Ianto put him on the path to find you."

"Is a thank-you in order."

"No." she laughed. "But Ianto's really lucky to have found someone like you. I haven't seen him that happy in a long time. At least one of us is."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Especially now with a baby. From what I've heard most men run when they hear the phrase single mother."

"I believe everyone has a soul mate, you just have to find them."

Lisa smiled as she took another sip of cider from her glass. "I hope you're right."

Jack took a sip from his own glass and smiled as well. His smile faded slightly when he noticed an odd look on Lisa's face and her hand reach across her stomach. "Lisa are you okay?"

"Um…that depends on what you mean by okay." she replied with a shaky voice as her gaze moved towards the floor. "Oh God."

"Please tell me your glass has a leak in it." Jack replied back as he looked down as well to see a puddle of water underneath Lisa.

"No it doesn't."

"Then that means-"

"That my water just broke. Yeah it does."

* * *

"I can't believe she's in labor."

"I know, it's so exciting."

Vicky turned to Ianto as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Exciting. I think I'm going to vomit." she gagged.

"Oh calm down will you and breath."

"I am breathing. Can't you see I'm breathing."

"Well breathe a bit more normal and then calm down. You're starting to make me nervous." Ianto scoffed as he stood up. They had been at the hospital for close to two hours and Vicky was still finding it hard to breath. Especially after she went in the room to find Lisa being examined by her doctor. "Honestly one would think you were the having the baby the way you're going about."

"I hate you."

Ianto smirked. "Likewise. Now." he stated in the same calm voice. "I'm going to get some coffee, would anyone else like some." he asked.

"I'll come with you." Jack offered after Ianto received a chorus of no's. Ianto's smile was enough of an answer for him. He stood up and followed Ianto to the lounge where the coffee machine was. As Ianto walked over to the machine Jack's eyes spotted a very familiar looking man sitting at the table, eating a banana. Finally after a few moments of obsessive staring Jack realized he knew the man. "Doctor."

The man looked up to see Jack coming towards him. Smiling, he put down his banana and stood up. "Jack is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing back?"

"I traveled around like I wanted, put all my knowledge to good us but like always I was drawn back to Cardiff."

"Back at the hospital."

"No, not practicing medicine for the time being. Just visiting some friends and apparently bumping into them."

Jack grabbed the doctor and pulled him into a hug. "It's great seeing you again." he grinned happily. "Don't you ever change." asked Jack after they pulled apart referring to the Doctor's long coat, dress pants, and worn trainers.

The doctor laughed, hitting Jack in the shoulder. "Oi, watch it you. You're starting to sound like Donna."

"Just kidding Doctor. How is that feisty red-headed friend of yours."

"Still looking out for me as usual. And how about you, how have you been."

"Good, great actually. I meet someone; he's right over there." Jack replied, pointing to Ianto and waving him over. Ianto came, coffee in hand with a worried look on his face. "Ianto I would like you to meet Dr. John Smith or simply The Doctor as we like to call him. Doctor this is Ianto Jones."

Ianto used his free hand to shake the Doctor's hand. "It's nice to meet you Doctor. May I ask why they call you that."

"I don't know really. It could be that I am an actually doctor or the fact that I have a Ph. D in microbiology, history, astrology, philosophy and engineering."

"Wow that's a lot." Ianto replied, amazed. "You must be brilliant."

"I prefer sheer genius but yours works too."

"The Doctor was the one who worked on my parents after the accident. He did everything he could for them even when other doctors thought he shouldn't."

"That was good of you."

"I did what I could."

"Till this day I still don't know how to thank you for what you've done. You helped change my life."

"You're welcome." smiled the Doctor.

Jack smiled as well. "So what did you do on your travels."

"All sort of things. Went to a lot of different places and meet some of the universe's greatest people."

"The Doctor here is obsessed with the stars. He believes that there are other planets out there filled with alien life."

"Maybe there is, we humans just haven't discovered them yet." shrugged Ianto. "No one can be certain what's really out there."

"My thoughts exactly. I just hope that when we discover other forms of life we're open."

"Me too." Ianto nodded.

"There you are. Lisa's calling for you."

Ianto turned to see Vicky standing in the doorway looking cross. "But the doctor said we have time."

"Apparently the doctor doesn't know what he was talking about because the baby is it's way. Now."

"Oh my God I have to go." Ianto shoved his cup into Jack's hand and flre out of the room, Vicky on his heels.

"What-"

"Could I interest you in cup of tea."

"And then you'll tell me what's going on."

"If you want to know that I may need to buy two." smirked Jack as he pulled out some change and made his way over to the machine.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but this was another one of those filler chapters. The next chapter may be longer, don't know but I do know that there aren't many chapters left. Enjoy them while you can. Until next time.

P.S. I hope you like my introduction of the Doctor. Really didn't know if I was going to add him until the last minute. Also hope that you don't mind that I made him an actually doctor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: It's Thursday, I'm updating and don't really have much to say. Now go and read the chapter before it melts. **

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ianto rushed into Lisa's room to find a nurse already in the room, prepping her for what was about to happen. In an instant he was at Lisa's side, brushing her damp hair back. "I came as soon as I could. I can't believe it's time already."

"You can't believe I can't believe that I'm about to be a mom. I'm so scared."

"Don't be." Ianto smiled. "You're going to do great."

Lisa sniffed as she wiped her forehead. She looked up at Ianto, a slight frown on her face. "Ianto."

"Yes Lisa."

"There's something I need to tell you. It's important."

"Lisa I'm sure that whatever it is it-"

"Would you shut up and listen." she yelled unexpectedly as another contraction ripped through her. She grabbed the side of the bed hard and tried to take the deep breaths she learned from her birthing classes.

Ianto was there behind her, holding his hand on top of hers and helping her breathe. Over the last few months he'd accompanied her to a few classes in order to be better prepared for this day. So far it was nothing like he'd expected. "Just breathe Lisa and you can tell me anything you want." he replied once the contraction was over.

"I wanted to tell you that I had the test done." she quickly blurted out, turning her attention away from him. "I know we agreed to wait until the baby was born but I couldn't. I couldn't keep letting you be involved only for you to find out in the end that the baby isn't yours."

"Is it." asked Ianto nervously, hands clutching the side of the bedrail. This was the truth he'd been waiting for.

Lisa continued breathing heavily. "No, it's not. It's Adam's." she admitted. She didn't wait for him to say anything instead she continued speaking. "Ianto I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen but I can't keep lying to you."

"Does Adam know?"

"Yes, he was with me when I had the test done."

"Well what did Adam say when he found out the news."

"He came by the flat the next day and told me that he couldn't handle being a father right now. He then proceeded to give me a piece of paper signing over his parental rights. Adam wants nothing to with this baby."

Just then the doctor and another nurse walked into the room and slipped on his gloves. "Okay Lisa it's almost time for you to push. Are you ready?" asked the doctor, interrupting their conversation.

"I am ready to go."

One of the nurses walked over to them, a smile on her face as she stared at Ianto. "Are you the father?"

Ianto stared at the nurse for a moment, then, without further hesitation nodded his head. "Yes. Yes I am."

Lisa turned to him in shock. "Ianto-"

"Well talk after the baby's born okay." replied Ianto. "Right now you need to focus on getting the baby out safely."

"Nurse Dayton please provide this gentleman a pair of scrubs for him to change into. Quickly or this baby might walk out on his own."

Ianto went into the bathroom and quickly changed out of his clothes. He came out just in time to see the Dr. Martin telling Lisa to push. He rushed over to Lisa and put his arm around her. "You can do it."

And she did. For the next few minutes everything was a blur for Ianto. All he remembered was Lisa screaming loudly as the doctor continued telling her to push until the sound of shrieking filled the room. Ianto was so mesmerized by the crying that he almost missed the doctor asking him if he would like to cut the umbilical cord.

"Yes I would." he answer and slowly made his way over to the small baby. It looked like it should. Very pink, covered in god knows what, and crying very loudly. Carefully, he grabbed the scissors and cut directly where the doctor told him to. Afterwards the baby was whisked away by the nurse to get cleaned off.

Finally, after what felt like forever the nurse walked back over to the bed with the baby bundled in a blue blanket. "Are you ready to hold your baby boy?"

Ianto gasped. In the midst of all his excitement he had failed to notice the sex of the baby. "It's a boy." he whispered smiling.

"Yes. All seven pounds and eight ounces of him." nurse Dayton responded with a big smile of her own as she handed the baby to Lisa who's eyes immediately flooded with tears. "You have a son."

He hadn't noticed he was crying himself until the side of his face. He was now a father.

A few minutes later he walked out into the hallway where he was meet by his friends and lover. They stared at him for a few moments, waiting for him to say something, anything. Finally he did.

"It's a boy."

* * *

After an hour of congratulations and showing off the newborn Lisa and Ianto were alone in the room again waiting for personal from records to get information for the birth certificate.

Lisa stared into the distance as she lied back on the bed. She was so content she let out a blissful sigh. "I can't believe it. After almost nine months of carrying him I'm a mother now."

"I know. It's incredible isn't it." smiled Ianto.

"Yeah but it's a little weird. Suddenly I have this innocent being that I'm now responsible for. What if I'm no good at this? What if I'm not maternal enough."

"Lisa calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"You think so, even if I'm totally alone."

"I know so and besides, it's not like you're going to be alone in this. You have your parents who are going to fall madly in love with him the first time they see him. You'll also have my family who are on their way here as we speak."

"They're coming here. Now."

"Are you kidding me? After I told mum she insisted on coming and there was nothing I could say to stop her."

Lisa sighed, remembering all to well how Ianto's mother could get. "Well she is your mother and she is more than welcome to see him."

"Yes, she is more than welcome to see her grandchild."

"You were serious about that."

"Of course I was. You thought I was joking."

"No, but I didn't think you would want to care for another man's child. I mean how could you."

Ianto sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed Lisa's hand. "How could I not. That child didn't ask to be brought into this world under these circumstances but he's here. Why shouldn't he be given the best life possible?" asked Ianto. "I know that I'm not his biological father but that doesn't mean I can't love him as if I were."

"You can Ianto. A boy needs a man in his life."

"And I would like to be that man, make everything legal if you let me but we have to lay down a few rules first."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm listening."

"Well for starters I want equal partnership. I want to be apart of major decisions and I want to know and feel that my opinion matters. I don't want to be used or manipulated ever."

"You want equal partnership." Lisa replied, nodding her head again. "I have no objections to that."

"Good." Ianto smiled. "I also don't want to lie to him. When he's old enough I want to tell him the truth. He has a right to know."

"Know that his real father abandon him."

"Yes. Its best that he's hears it from us rather than someone else. Secrets always have a habit of coming out."

She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. What Ianto was asking of her was only fair. If he was going to take responsibility of a child that wasn't his then he should be able to have a say about how the boy was raised. Even if it was hard. "You're right. We need to tell him to the truth, all of it but only when he's old enough to understand."

"That's all I'm asking."

In that moment a woman walked into the room with clipboard in her hands. "Lisa Hartlet, I'm Maria Davies and I'm here to help you fill out your child's information."

"Okay."

"Well first I need to know if you've thought of a name."

"I have a few names in mind but I never liked one enough to keep it."

"What about Cameron?" suggested Ianto. "You know, after your grandmother."

Lisa's face lit up at the mention of her grandmother. The woman had meant everything to her growing up and losing her felt like she lost a bit of herself. "Really." she smiled. "You don't think that's too much of a girl's name."

"No, besides you were really close to her and it would be the perfect way to honor her memory."

"Okay let's go with Cameron but only if his middle name is Michael, after your father's father."

Ianto nodded his head and smiled. Like Lisa his grandfather was a man he admired dearly when he was younger. He died when Ianto was twelve but the memories of him never faded. "That sounds great."

"Then it's settled. Our son's official name will be Cameron Michael Jones."

"Jones."

Lisa smiled. "That is the last name of his father isn't it."

"Yes it is."

"That's a lovely name." Maria smiled as she handed Lisa the birth certificate. "I need both of you to sign your name in the respected places and I will get a copy of this to you immediately."

"Is it possible to get two copies?" asked Lisa.

"We don't usually give out two copies but I'll see what I can do." grinned Maria as Ianto handed her back the certificate. "Once again congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank-you."

Maria gave the new parents a nod and exiting the room.

Ianto waited until she gone before looking down at Lisa, a grin on his face. "You didn't have to do that. I would have been fine if he had your last name."

"I know but I rather like the name. It's not only nice it's very honest and sweet. Plus we can call him C.J for short."

"We could couldn't we."

"Yeah we could." nodded Lisa. "Now that that's settled I think we should call the nurse and get our son back up here. Your mum and dad will be here in any minute and I'm sure they'll want to see their grandson.

"I know for a fact that they would love that."

* * *

"Oh my god I am so late."

Ianto walked into the kitchen and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek. He then grabbed his mug and filled it to the brim with coffee before sitting down at the table. "I know you've made a fabulous breakfast for me but I don't have time to eat."

"You always have time for breakfast." Jack replied, placing a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Ianto before sitting down beside him with a plate of his own.

"Jack really I can't-"

"You can and you will. Besides I am not going to take the blame when your mother fusses that you're to skinny."

"I'm not skinny." murmured Ianto as he took a bite out of his toast.

"No you're not, you're scrawny."

"Ha ha very funny. I'm happy to see that you're getting a laugh while I'm running late for work. Speaking of work don't you have to get going to."

Jack nodded. "I do." replied Jack, eating a forkful of his own food. "But I know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I'm also my own boss so I'm never really late."

"Well unfortunately I have a boss so I need to leave now." Ianto picked up his half empty plate and walked over to the sink. Placing it on the counter, he then walked back over to the table and grabbed his traveler's mug. "Since I didn't eat all of my breakfast I promise to eat lunch."

"How about I bring you lunch just to make sure you fulfill that promise."

"That would be even better." smiled Ianto as he gave Jack another kiss, this time on the lips. "And I also promise to be home as soon as I can so we can go get Cameron together."

Jack looked up and smiled. It had been six weeks since Cameron's birth and Ianto had been there for the child as much as could. This in fact would be the first time that C.J. spent the entire weekend with them. "I almost forgot the little guy was coming over here tonight."

"Yes and he's staying the whole weekend."

"Think we're ready for it."

"Like we have a choice." grinned Ianto as he grabbed his things from the counter and began making his way towards the door. He was almost to the door when he stopped suddenly and turned back around.

"Hey Jack."

Jack was standing up at the sink, scraping the dishes when he turned around to see Ianto still there. "Yeah."

"You know I love you right." Ianto said.

"Yeah I know."

"It's just I never really got a chance to thank you, for everything. For being there for me and not running away when you found out about Lisa and the baby. You could have and I wouldn't have blamed you if you had but you didn't. For some reason you stayed, for that I thank you."

"What brought all this on?" asked Jack as he made his way over to Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. "Nothing really. I've been wanting to say that to you for a long time now I just never found the right words. Now I feel like I have."

Jack grabbed Ianto's hands and held them tightly. "Well thank you for thanking me but you really don't have to do that. I love you and I love being with you and no matter what happens that's never going to change."

"I love you too."

"I know and that's what made my decision to be with you a lot easier.

"Even if our lives become extremely complicated."

"Hey, life isn't easy at all but having you beside me will make it a lot more worthwhile." He didn't say anything else, pulling Ianto into a very passionate and loving kiss. "Now go." he smiled when they pulled apart. "You said you didn't want to be late for work."

"No I don't." Ianto gave Jack another quick kiss. "I see you later."

"You bet your ass you will." Jack laughed as he watched Ianto leave the flat. He stopped laughing when he glanced down at his watch and realized he would be late for work if he didn't leave soon.

* * *

Well folks the end is near. Just one more chapter left and this story will be over and since I am a good person I decided not to prolong the next chapter I have decided to post it today. You're welcome. Until next story,

Fireflies and shooting stars

LadyCizzle


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: So it's the final chapter hurry up and read it so you can get to my goodbye.  
**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show it wouldn't be off the air ever.**

* * *

**Epilogue

* * *

**

_Nearly one year later_

"Come on Cameron try some peas please. They're good for you I promise." He tried again, holding the spoon up against the baby's lips only for him to push it away. Letting out a sigh, he dropped the spoon and handed Cameron a cookie instead. "I don't know why I bother. It's obvious that he's not a fan of green food."

"Or maybe you're not doing it right."

Ianto scowled at Jack as he stood up. "You always think you can do better."

"That's because I can." grinned Jack, taking Ianto's place in the chair but not before stealing a kiss.

"Cocky bastard." Ianto moved away from the table and went to grab his son's bag. He began rifling through looking for Cameron's plastic teething ring. "Hey Jack have you seen C.J's teething ring."

"Um I think it might still be in the car. He was playing with it earlier."

"You left in the car."

Jack scoffed as he happily fed Cameron a spoonful of peas. "Hey, my hands were full with a baby and groceries. I'm sorry if I forgot his teething ring."

"It's fine." smiled Ianto as he placed the bag back down. "I'll go get it." After a trip down the stairs and the car to retrieve the ring, he was surprised to see a familiar face that he hadn't seen in a long time in front of the building."

"Adam."

The redhead man gave Ianto a small smile. "Hey Ianto, how's it going?"

"Good." answered Ianto. "How are things going for you."

"Good." Adam answered back. He didn't say anything else, ushering in an uncomfortable moment of silence between them.

Ianto waited a few more seconds before breaking the silence. "Adam I-"

But Adam interrupted him. "Look, I don't know if it's okay that I'm here but I thought I would give it a shot. How's Cameron?"

"You know his name."

"Lisa sent me a letter after the birth. In it she told me all about you and what you were going to do. She also sent me a couple of pictures so I'd know what he looks like. Don't know why she did but she did."

Ianto nodded his head slowly as he tried to figure out what next to say without coming across mean or angry. "Why are you here Adam?" he finally blurted out. He watched as the other man shrugged.

"I don't know really. I guess I decided it was time I came by to see you."

"For what?"

"To thank-you." replied Adam, letting out a sigh. "When Lisa told me about the pregnancy I tried to imagine my life with a child and I couldn't. I never wanted children and I know I don't have the capacity to care for one. I know that, I've always known that"

"At least you're honest about it."

"That's one thing I am honest about."

"Whatever you think I didn't do it for you, I did it for him." Ianto stated calmly before more silence had a chance to grow between them. "I did it so he might have a chance to know what it's like to grow up with two people that love him dearly. Everyone at least deserves that."

Adam smiled. "I'm glad he has that…and I'm glad that it's you because I know you'll do right by him."

"I will and so will Lisa and everyone that's in his life right now. He'll never go without love."

"I know that to." He continued to smile and stare at Ianto. "Well I guess I should get going and let you get back to your life." he said after a few moments passed by.

"Would you like to see him?"

"No. It's better if I stay away so as not to confuse him. Besides, you're his father now. I gave up my rights remember."

"Right. Have a good life and see you around Adam."

"See ya."

Ianto watched sadly as Adam turned and walked away out of sight. He waited a few moments to collect himself before walking back inside.

"What took you so long?" asked Jack as soon as Ianto came through the door. He was sitting down watching television, Cameron in his playpen, when Ianto entered.

"I had just had a lovely chat with Adam."

Jack immediately stood up and walked over to Ianto. "Adam." After Cameron was born Ianto was honest with him and told him the truth. That the baby boy wasn't biological his but he would raise him as such since Adam gave up his parental rights. Jack was okay with that but he always worried that Adam would change his mind and try to take Cameron away from Ianto. "What did he want?"

"Nothing much, he just wanted to thank me."

"Thank-you." repeated Jack. He wanted to ask more questions about the incident but decided against it. Ianto didn't seem bother by the conversation so Jack decided not to worry. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah it was." Ianto smiled as he walked over to Cameron's playpen and handed his son the teething ring.

Jack walked back over to the sofa and Ianto followed. "So anyway, while you were outside having that lovely chat Gwen called. She wants to know if you decided on the venue for the wedding yet."

"I haven't decided yet because Vicky and you are going to help me decide."

"Aw Ianto I have to help too." pouted Jack.

Ianto gave Jack a poke in the chest. "This is your wedding too and I'm not doing it alone. Besides, you're the one who asked me to marry you remember."

"Well I love you and I thought there was no better to show you that."

"By proposing to me on our anniversary."

"Yes, the day we meet or rather the night we meet."

"Jack I was unconscious the night we meet." replied Ianto with air quotations. "You didn't even know my name."

"Doesn't matter." shrugged Jack. "Pulling you out of that car was the first time I ever laid eyes on you and I haven't taken them off since."

Ianto felt himself being pulled into a kiss and suddenly the current conversation was lost from his mind. "I love you too." Ianto smiled once they pulled apart.

Jack smiled and sat back down on the sofa, pulling Ianto down with him. "I know. Now come, sit down with me and relax. Our wedding is in a couple a months, not to mention a birthday party next weekend and this may be the only time we get some down time."

"With an offer like that I simply can't refuse."

"Of course you can't."

Ianto chuckled softly, his eyes drifting over to his son. Almost a year old, Cameron was already walking, talking, and getting into everything he could get his hands on. Everyday Ianto learned something new from his son and it amazed him how alike they were. His parents and sister adored the child, spoiling him every chance they got. Yes, Cameron was a joy to everyone he met and Ianto was proud to be apart of that.

He then drifted his eyes to Jack, the true love of his life. A man who saved him in more ways than one and who would continue to save him if need be. Ianto never thought he would fall in love with a man like Jack but he did. It was something he was grateful for everyday. Cameron and Jack were his family now and forever.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ianto snapped out of his daze and gave Jack a smile. "Nothing, just happy to be here." he replied as he wrapped Jack's arm around his shoulder before turning his attention to the television.

* * *

**I just want to thank all you readers for sticking with me the past couple of months. You guys are the best and your reviews were always kick ass. I hope this story was worth the read and I hope to give you something more in the future. And please don't worry, I always come back. Once again thanks and until next story, **

**Fireflies and shooting stars,**

**LadyCizzle**


End file.
